


Sarah’s Ahs Characters / Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Sarah’s Characters / you
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cordelia





	1. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

The sun was at the highest point of the day, misty clouds covering it, causing the air to not be as stifling as the day before. That made me happy as I had felt sick from the heat of the summer here in New Orleans, Louisiana. I wasn’t used to weather like this and even though I had arrived at Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies over two weeks ago, I didn’t think I would ever get used to the deathly humidity that made my usually wavy hair a curly, frizzy mess. I had always worn my hair down before, but now I had to get used to a big messy bun sitting on the top of my head. Since that was, unfortunately, the only way it looked presentable. Honestly, though, my new hairstyle was the least of my problems. 

  
   Back in Canada, I had managed to live my 20 years of life being an extreme introvert. I had one friend that I kept from high school but I had already moved on from her in the mere 16 days I had been a country away. I had been used to being alone a lot, but that was an unfamiliar concept here at Miss Robichaux’s. The only time you were alone was when you showered, but even then there was probably a girl blow drying her hair or fixing her makeup behind the curtain. I had learned pretty quickly to savour the fleeting moments when I was locked up in the bathroom, doing the one thing everyone agreed was not a group event. I Cherished those times.  
   I tried very hard to be invisible but in a house full of witches that wasn’t exactly easy. I had managed to avoid most conversations, except one with a girl named Nan, which thankfully had been very pleasant. I sat at the back of my classes and had somehow managed to talk myself out of having to do the introduction that I and a few other new girls had been asked to perform.  
   The real miracle was that I had lucked out with my roommates. I got placed with a girl who only tiptoed into the room late at night once everyone was already in bed and a drama queen who had better things to do then talk to “my weird ass” as she put it.  
   I took a long drag from the small joint between my fingers, the sweet taste of lemony haze filling my lungs. I felt my body relax as I pushed the smoke from my slightly parted lips. It seemed that with every exhale the stress in my mind and the pain in my muscles floated up to the sky as the air was filled with the pungent aroma. Back home I had had a medical marijuana license for my anxiety and it had been hell trying to survive without it in the south.  
   I sat on the lawn in the backyard, studying the huge live oak trees that acted as a tall fence around the perimeter of the property. The freshly cut grass tickled my pale legs through the thin material of a bohemian style dress that Misty, a witch who lived in the house had given me. I had left the beautiful light blue shawl that she had given me as well, on my bed. The clouds provided enough protection from the scorching sun today.  
   “It’s beautiful out here.” A soft voice spoke. I was dragged out of my thoughts by the feeling of my skin leaving my bones as I let out a loud yelp and my butt literally left the ground. My head snapped around and landed on the source of the noise. Cordelia Goode was standing only a few paces behind me, her head tilted up, eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. My heart skipped a beat and I had to fight my jaw from dropping open. 

Miss Goode was the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on. Her blond hair shone brightly as the sun broke through a cloud as if her beauty opened up the heavens. She wore a mint green, long-sleeved blouse made out of the breathable fluid material that I adored. Her petite but splendid curves were enhanced by the black loose-fitting pencil skirt that hugged them. I was completely and fully taken aback by her beauty, even though I had seen her many times. 

I had hurried out of rooms every chance I got and when I couldn’t avoid her, like during her class or morning meeting, I made sure to kept my eyes focused on something else. I accepted the fact that I was gay, but I sure as hell wasn’t eager for anyone one else to know, given what happened last time someone did.  
   Yet at this moment I couldn’t tear my eyes away. Just looking at her was enough to give me butterflies.  
   Cordelia smiled brightly and her now open, deep chocolate brown eyes settled on my wide pale blue eyes.  
   “A strong sixth sense might not be an ability of yours,” Cordelia said with a light chuckle. I’m not sure if it was her voice that brought me back to earth or if it was the loud bang of a hammer that came from a few houses down, but whatever it was suddenly made me aware of the fact that I indeed had a joint between my black slender nails. I quickly snuffed out the sourcing end of it into the grass in front of me and tucked it in my waist, bringing my knees up against my chest.  
   “I’m so sorry Miss Goode! I’ll never do it again, I promise. Please don’t tell Myrtle.” I stammered, my gaze locked on my bare feet that were sticking out from the bottom of my dress. My head spun as I thought of the consciences that were surely in store for me. One of our instructors, an older woman named Myrtle had given us a very serious talk after finding one of the girls drunk on the front porch after a long Friday night. We may have been away from our parents, but us young girls needed to remember that there was never a witch that achieved greatness by goofing around with drugs, over drinking or silly antics. I could still hear the intense tone she spoke in filling my head. Cordelia’s eyes scanned me and her face rose into a sweet smile.  
   “There’s no need to be sorry Ellie. At least it’s natural, unlike the insane amount of hard liquor some people in this city consume. Sometimes we all need a little help relaxing.” Cordelia’s voice was caring, her smile turning sympathetic. I was shocked and it took me a second to process all of it. All I could manage to do was to nod awkwardly before beginning to push myself off the plush ground. Cordelia’s hand came up to stop me.  
   “Sit.” She commanded. I immediately obeyed, grabbing the joint in my hand as it slid away when my butt collided with the ground.  
   “I’m on a short break and some fresh air would do me some good as well.” She lowered herself next to me, her legs crossed out in front of her. I realized that she too was barefoot and for some reason it made me smile secretly to myself.  
   Cordelia signed as she leans back on her outstretched arms, her head lazily turning towards me. She looked like an angel with the sun shining on her light pale skin.  
   “We missed you at the morning meeting today. I was worried.”  Cordelia said. She was worried? About me? Those nasty metaphoric butterflies were back and they were frantic. When I just stared at her silently, Cordelia pursed her plump lips and narrowed her eyes slightly, as if she was concentrating on me. I shook my head and averted my eyes down to my fingers, that were busy rolling the joint against my skin.  
   “I’m so sorry. I went for a walk this morning and I got…distracted. I know how important you said it is to be there on time. I messed up. I’ll pick up some extra work around the house to make up for it.” I offered, my guilty conscience getting the better of me. I tried to be tough but it didn’t always go the way I wanted it to when I was confronted.  
   “As much as I appreciate your civility, I’m not angry with you. I was just concerned because you have been very punctual since you got here.” She said, worry in her eyes. I was embarrassed. I had made her worry. I may have been antisocial but I never wanted my actions to upset someone else. I had always been very empathetic and I felt ashamed of my actions.  
   “Where did you walk? Around the Garden District?” Cordelia asked. Oh ya, I had walked around the neighbour for sure, I had studied every inch of it.  
   “Ya, and a bit farther. I may have ended up at Staker’s” I said sheepishly. Staker’s was the small corner store a fair distance away. I could have guessed the reaction that Cordelia would have to this information but I wasn’t excepting her discouraging tone to be quite as present as it was.  
   “Elizabeth! That is at least a 20-minute drive away! What time were you up?” She demanded, her sunny disposer absent. God, she used my full name. No one had used that name since I got here. The last person to call me Elizabeth was my mother.  
   “3:00 am,” I said quietly as I peeked up at Cordelia’s unhappy face.  
   “Ellie you shouldn’t be out on the streets at that time of night! It can get dangerous out there in the dark, especially for a witch and a beautiful young lady like yourself.” Cordelia explained.  
   I felt my cheeks getting warm and I could only imagine how red they must have been. Had Cordelia just called me beautiful?  
   “I-I know. I just couldn’t sleep because it was so hot and I had a real hankering for an iced tea and a crappy corner story donut.” I stuttered, praying that my blushing wasn’t too noticeable. Cordelia raised her eyebrows and her expression lighten a bit.  
   “You could have asked one of your roommates where the fans were and I’m sure Zoe or one of the other girls with a license would have taken you to fulfil your cravings at lunch if you had asked,” Cordelia said. She was so sweet but she didn’t know the secrets some of the were hiding. I opened my mouth to argue that I didn’t think the other girls liked me that much and that I had felt like I was suffocating in the house last night and had to make an escape before I saw my grave, but I couldn’t. There was something about Cordelia that had an effect on me. I would go along with whatever came out of that woman’s sweet lips. I’m sure that’s how most cult members had felt towards their leaders and it had never done them any good but I was a hopeless romantic.  
   “You’re right. No more late night strolls. Promise.” I settled with the polite response. After all, she was my Head Mistress AND my Supreme. Cordelia smiled, satisfied.  
   “Good. Us witches need to be careful. Although there have been lots of people that have accepted us since we have gone public, there are still those out there that would like nothing more than to put a knife to your throat and play the violin.” She warned, her words painting an image in my head that I would have been fine with never witnessing. It was true though and I had seen first hand how some people just couldn’t deal with diversity.  
   It had been a gloomy day when I had been in the Denver Airport, waiting patiently in line at Annie’s Pretzels to get a treat for my connecting flight to New Orleans, when some nosy bitch glanced over my shoulder. I had been reading over a letter from Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, excited over the invitation to come to see the school for myself. Suddenly the lady exploded in rage, shouting crude language as well as slipping in the words freak, Satanist along with just screaming WITCH over and over. She must have seen the news. I had stood my ground, not about to lose my place near the front of the line. I wanted my soft warm pretzel and no lunatic was going to take that away from me. Luckily she had been in line with a level-headed person, that dragged her away before I had been angered to the point of showing her just how much of a “freak” I was. People had never been kind to those who were different and the deep south was a perfect example of that. I may have felt like I could take care of myself but Cordelia was right. I hadn’t left my whole life behind in another country to be murdered within my first month of freedom.  
   “I’ve been meaning to talk to you for the last couple days but things just keep getting in the way. Life always gets a bit crazy when we have new arrivals. I would like you to come to my office so we can catch up on how you have been settling in. Also, I’d like to do a quick evaluation of your abilities, due to the distressed state you were in when you arrived. It probably wasn’t a fair judgment of your capabilities.” Cordelia softly placed her hand over mine, stopping my fidgeting fingers. Her skin was warm and surprising soft like silk. The contact was heavenly and I could have stayed in this moment forever if the universe had allowed it. But the anxiety crept back with the thought of the distressed state I had indeed been in when arriving at the academy. I hadn’t thought about it today until now. It had been nice to live in ignorance for the short time.  
   “Do you think you would be able to swing by after dinner tonight? Don’t worry about the dishes, one of the other girls will take your shift.” Cordelia said, answering my question before I even had a chance to ask it. It was almost as if she could see my thoughts in writing. God, that would be a disaster if it were true. All the innocent I projected would be gone with the brutality of my unholy thoughts. I liked the idea of skipping the chores that we had been giving since last week when the number of girls was too much for the staff and the few maids to clean up after. “Manual Labour builds character” Kyle, the butler had told the whiny girls in the kitchen.  
   “Of course Miss. Goode.” I replied, forcing a smile, across my nervous expression. It’s not like I minded the thought of being alone with the women of my dreams but at the same time, the idea caused my anxiety-ridden demons to claw there way out of their dark hiding place.  
   “Call me Cordelia, just between the two of us,” Cordelia said, patting my hand that she still held tenderly. I couldn’t help but smile goofily.    
   “I better get back inside, any moment we are likely to hear Myrtle’s voice.” Cordelia laughed, squeezing my hand before she pushed her slender body up, gently wiping the loose grass that had stuck to her skirt. Cordelia smiled down at me.  
   “I’ll see you at dinner.” She said before turning her back. No force could pull my gaze away from her as she gracefully made her way to the back door. I blinked when she disappeared into the house, the door swinging shut with a thud behind her. I couldn’t help but smile to myself as the last few minutes replayed in my head.  
   I glanced down at the grass in front of me, my eyes settling on the tarnished patch from where I had put my joint out. I extended my hand, lightly covering it. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt a familiar tingling in my fingers as the sunlight caressed my face. A surreal image of a luscious field of natural grasses lay behind my eyelids. The wind blew the praise plants that I had seen every day for the last 20 years of my life, as I began to feel the grass beneath my skin tickling between my digits. I wiggled my fingers slightly as I continued to study the blades of grass in my mind.  
   After a few moments, I opened my eyes lazily and was pleased to see the once grey and burnt grass had grown taller than the lawn around it, and the colour repaired to the deep shade of green. I giggled and let my body weight pull me back, releasing a deep sigh as my body collided with the ground under me. The sun shone beautifully through the live oaks above. Maybe things would turn around. After all, this was a safe haven and if happiness lived somewhere, it would surely be in a place like this.


	2. Rose buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

 A loud squeal of excitement echoed through the night and for a moment I forgot was outside. Well actually, I hadn’t been aware of anything except for what was happening in front of me for a while now. It was a cool night but I embraced it with open arms as the day had been smouldering and I wasn’t one for the intense heat this late into the fall. The backyard was lit by the glow from the house behind me and I stared down at my open palms, eyes glued to the small flower as it finished blooming, its full beauty shining in the dim light. I couldn’t believe my eyes and I wonder if this was just another one of my vivid dreams, when the thorn on the flower stem pricked me. As a dot of crimson blood trickled down my finger and I was pleased to know I wasn’t.

   Everyone had gone out that night but I had hung back, not really in the mood to be bitten to death by bugs, while I sat through some corny Halloween movie from the 80’s that would just give me nightmares anyway. Zoe and Queenie had somehow convinced Madison that a night in a park would somehow hold her interest, which I was impressed with. Of course Misty had tagged along, her sweet nature always making the night more bearable. Cordelia had declined as well, needing some alone time to get caught up on making some lessons for the girls. She had locked herself in our room hours ago, apologizing for having to abandon me for work. I had made my way outside a few hours later, even though I had given my friends the excuse that I wanted to curl up and take an early night. I’m not quite sure what had drawn me out there, but as usual, I followed my instinct and besides, Cordelia was drowning in relaxation spell instructions and the girls wouldn’t be back for at least another hour. No one would be the wiser. The event that had taken place after that, was still a shock to me and my excited brain was slow at processing it.

   I brought myself out of thought and scooped up the woven basket at my feet, tossing the rose into it. I began walking back to the house, my steps quickening as I got closer to the back door.

   “Delia is going to love this!” I practically sang as I  pulled open the back door, letting it slowly close behind me. The adrenaline that shot through my tried body carried me swiftly through the hallways, kicking off my boots at some point along the way. I made a mental note to pick them up later, though I knew I would forget and Cordelia would have another “talk” with me about picking up after myself and how she was my girlfriend, not my mother.

    As I reached the door of our bedroom, I abruptly stopped, turning to face the small circular mirror that hung on the opposite wall. My hair was frizzy and I frowned at my reflection, gently trying to calm my mane with my free hand. There was nothing quite like Louisiana humidity and every day since I had moved to the state to live in Miss Robichaux’s Academy, my hair had reminded me of change in weather. I noticed as I leaned closer to wipe my bottom lip free of a crumb, that belonged to the cookie I had eaten earlier, that I was crying. It wasn’t sad tears, of course, it was tears of joy, and they were warm against my skin. I wiped them with the back of my hand but soon their salty sisters replace them. I made a face at myself in the mirror, the joyful mood that the discovery had put me in, overpowering the self-doubt that I felt due to my reflection. I straighten my shawl on my bare shoulder and pulled open the bedroom door, practically skipping inside.

   Cordelia sat in the armchair that was in the middle of the room, a thick book in one hand, as she leaned over the table in front of her, jotting notes on a piece of paper. For the split-second that I saw her in this state, my heart pounded just like the first time I had met Miss Cordelia Goode. Not a second went by that the beautiful Witch didn’t take my breath away, sometimes invoking me to pinch myself just to make sure I wasn’t in a mystical daydream. I had known the second I  had met her, that she was the one. Maybe it was the butterflies her smile gave me or the way my heart skipped a beat when she said my name. It might have been the heat that pulsated through my body when her skin touched mine, but whatever the reason, I would have given up my soul to be with the Supreme.

   Despite the fact that is was past 3am, she still wore her black, turtleneck dress, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows due to the fire that roared in the exquisite fireplace behind her. Her blonde hair was messy and pulled behind her ears, showing just how hard she had been working. Those stunning legs of her’s were crossed and bare, her dress hiked up by the chair on one side, revealing just enough skin to make me yearn for her soft pale body.

   The beautiful scene was shattered as my loud footsteps jolted Cordelia out of the trance her mind was in and she jumped, her dark eyes meeting mine. Cordelia cursed, putting the hand that she held the silver pen in, over her heart as her tense face relaxed at the sight of me.

   “Geeze Y/N! You scared the bejeebers out of me!” Cordelia huffed, closing her eyes for a split second, composing herself.

   “You have to give me some kind of warning! The art of surprise is not one I am fond of!” She chastised, placing the pen and book down. I walked towards her, already running over an apology in my head when Cordelia’s face changed from annoyance, to worry. The middle-aged women stood up quickly, closing the distance between us in a few small steps.

   “Darlin are you ok? What happened? I thought you were asleep?” Cordelia’s unsettled voice was all that could be heard in the cream coloured room, except for the occasional pop of the wood in the fire. I quickly nodded my head, realizing her panic was caused by the tears that stained my face.

   “I’m okay Delia. Really! They are happy tears, good tears!” I said, smiling at her, trying to reassure my worried girlfriend. Cordelia wasn’t convinced by my words though and she gave me a once over and I could tell she was checking to see if I had sustained any injuries. I held up the basket between our chests.

   “I think I have a new power!” I couldn’t contain my excitement, my tone filled with joy. Cordelia took a step back, her eyes glancing from the basket filled with flower buds to my thrilled face.

   “Show me,” She stated, her tone hard to gauge. Cordelia had always taken my abilities very seriously. I only had a few but she had been adamant that there were powers deep inside me that I just hadn’t unlocked yet. I hadn’t fully believed her, thinking she was just hopeful because she was in love with me, that was until tonight of course.

   Nerves suddenly coursed through me, as I placed the basket on the wooden table. I was shy, even around the person I was the closest to. I think part of me was afraid that I had imagined it. Or that is had been a one-time event and I had gotten Cordelia’s hopes up for nothing.

   As I delicately squeezed a small bud from the backyard between my fingers, my hand shook slightly. Cordelia noticed the small movement and her expression lightened, a reassuring smile taking over her tired face.

   “It’s just me Y/N. Remember, just focus, pretend I’m not here.” She spoke in a soft, comforting voice. I gave a nodded, fearing if I opened my mouth, I would back out of this show and tell I had willingly signed up for.

   I gazed down at my hands, as I dropped the bud in my palm. I closed my other hand over it, leaving space between the bud and my top hand. My eyes rolled back in my head as I picture the image of a red rose in my mind. I felt my hands as the filled with energy and they began to tingle with a warmth that radiated from the bud. I tried to push my excited aside, as I felt it growing between my fingers. When I was sure that I had completed what I had set out to do, my vision reappeared and now, sitting in my open hands was a fresh, blood red rose. Stem and all. I had surprised myself once again, even though I had experienced the same occurrence a mere 10 minutes ago.

   Cordelia’s face lit up like a tree on Christmas eve. I hadn’t seen her this happy in a while and her expression was a sight for sore eyes. Without a word, she reached out and took the rose, caressing its soft petals between her slender finger.

   “There’s no rose bushes around here. Where did you find these?” Cordelia asked in amazement.

   ‘There not rosebuds, Delia, they are Louisiana Irises.” I couldn’t even believe the words I was saying. I had not only sped up the life cycle, making the flower bloom from a fully close bud in seconds, but I had changed the species of plant. Cordelia looked at me, amazement in her eyes.

   “You have performed Propero. The ability to speed up time on a single object. There have been very few witches with this ability in all of history.” I stared up at Cordelia, her words quenching the need for answers that burnt inside me.

   “Not only did you do that but you changed the essence of a living thing. You imagined the flower you wanted and it appeared, correct?” She questioned as she turned, and placed the rose in her empty teacup, turning it into a makeshift vase.

   “Ya,” I said as she faced me once more. “I was outside and I saw the buds and touched one and I just really wished I could see what the flower looked like. It bloomed and so I moved to the next one, this time picking it off and at some point, I got distracted thinking about the rose bushes that my grandmother used to have in her backyard,  the ones she would always make me pick for the dinner table. When I opened my eyes it wasn’t an Iris in my hand, it was rose. Just like the ones I picked as a child.” As I told her about what had happened I felt myself fill with pride. I had always felt like less of a witch than the other girls that lived here. I move things with my mind, and sometimes if I was really angry I would levitate ever so slightly but it never felt as neat or fulfilling as some of the powers my friends had. Not to mention that my love was the most powerful Witch in existence.

   Cordelia picked up another bud and held it out to me, a childish excitement on her face.

   “Do it again!” She cheerfully asked. I obeyed, performing the ability the same way as the time before but this time I imagined it as a Woodland phlox, the small purple flower that I had stuck behind Cordelia’s ear on one of our first picnic dates. Cordelia covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed joyfully at the sight of the small flower. I handed the symbolic petals to her. She took it, spinning it by the stem as we both watched it twirl.

   Cordelia shook her head in amazement, touching my cheek with her hand gently.

   “You are amazing Darlin.” She cooed, brushing my hair behind my ear and tucking the flower along with it. I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot at her as I jumped up and down in excitement a few times, provoking a chuckle from Cordelia.

   “I knew you had it in you.” She said, as she gently began backing me up with her hand on my chest. My back collided with the wall behind us and I giggled like a school girl, half because of the pride I felt, the other half because I was pressed between a wall and stunning women, whose lips were inches away from my own. My eyes fluttered closed as Cordelia closed the distance between us, her soft, plump lips lightly pressing against mine. I kissed her back, my heart racing as she slid her hand under my t-shirt and gripped the small of my bare back. Her warm skin felt amazing against me and I moaned softly as her tongue traced my bottom lip and I allowed her access. I pushed my hips against hers, only for her to respond the same way, roughly trapping mine against the wall once more. She pulled back just enough so she could speak.

   “You have no idea how proud I am of you,” Cordelia said seductively,  her lips brushing against mine as she spoke. I smiled against her lips as I kissed her deeper this time, my body begging for more. Cordelia’s hands wondered, her fingertips tracing a path up to my bra, where her hands tugged at the silky material. I wrapped my arms around her neck tightly, pulling at the hair that sat at the base of her neck. Cordelia’s finger effortlessly began to work at the multiple clips of my cream colour bar, when a loud bang sounded from downstairs. Voices followed, hooting and hollering at god knows what. Guess there was alcohol at the midnight screening, I thought to myself.

   I groaned loudly as Cordelia’s lips left mine. I felt empty as she leaned away from me slightly. I rolled my eyes and she caught my chin between her fingers,  gazing into my eyes, her dark ones glassy with arousal.

   “You’re lucky they’re home early.” She teased, dragging her bottom lip sensually through her teeth. My eyes begged her not to leave, but I knew she would. She cared too much, about all her girls, which I secretly wish I was able to do. I couldn’t imagine being as compassionate as she was, even when people didn’t necessarily deserve it.

   “I would have ruined your favourite bra.” Cordelia placed one last kiss on me, as I was amazed at the fact that she could tell just by touching that it was my favourite one. Then again I had memorized every inch of Cordelia’s body over the year and a half that we had been together, so it shouldn’t have come as a shock to me. She ran her fingers down from my back to my butt and I yelped as she slapped it, staring in my eyes the whole time.

   “I’ll be back.” She said, giving me a quick peck on the forehead. She straightened out her dress and flatten the hair I had tangled, walking towards the door I had left open. She stopped in the entrance to look back at me. I was still leaning against the wall, my shirt crooked and my breathing deep and rapid.

   “You stay right there,” Cordelia ordered, “I’ll be back for you soon Baby.” With that Cordelia Goode shot a wink my way, disappearing into the hallway to make sure all her intoxicated girls got to bed in one piece.


	3. Right Hand Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

It was a moonless night, the sky a deep pit of darkness that seemed to go on forever. I yanked the front gate open and walked up the stairs of Miss Robichaux’s Academy, my relatively slow pace annoying one of the women behind me. 

   “Hurry up bitch!” Madison spat as she pushed past me, her designer dress soaked in the down pouring rain. I didn’t pay much attention to her or her comment, my mind stuck replaying the events of tonight over and over until it made me sick. The horrible images flashed in my eyes, blinding me with pain. I had never seen that much blood in my life and smell of his breath still lingered in my nostrils. I desperately craved the heavenly scent of Cordelia’s perfume, her aroma had always calmed me and right now I could use a bottle of it.  
   Madison left the front door open and Queenie and I walked through as she shook her head, the water spraying everywhere. The short walk from the taxi to the house had left us drenched. I lazily kicked my flats off, each one falling perfectly beside the other, on the grey shoe match. I made no effect to get any of the water off me, making a mess was truly the last thing on mind. I just wanted to crawl into bed with my sweet Delia and snuggle my face into her glorious blonde hair, the floral scent of her shampoo coaxing me to sleep.  
   As Queenie shut the door, I hung up my soaked black jacket as well as my matching hat on the brass coat holder and I started down the hallway. I squeezed my eyes shut, cursing under my breath as Misty came darting down the large staircase, the panic in her filling the air. I had wished that I could have just pretended that tonight hadn’t happened but Misty knew and if Misty knew, she knew too.  
   “Oh, Darlin come here!” Misty cried as she slammed into me, knocking the wind out of me in the process. Her warm arms held me tightly to her heaving chest and she planted a big kiss on my forehead.  
   “I’m so glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you.” Misty sniffled through tears.  I hugged her back, melting into the silky material of her shawl and was about to tell her that I was fine when the loud clicks of high heels sounded down the stairs and my heart sank. I had never felt as connected to another human being as I felt to Cordelia Goode. In some circumstances, it was a joyous gift. Our intimate moments were like something out of fantasy but when either of us was in despair, this gift of ours sent aches through the heart and soul of the other. Tonight Cordelia’s heart was breaking and I felt it more intensely than I had ever felt anything, good or bad.  
   I squeezed my eyes closed, still hidden from her sight in Misty’s hair, I knew this peaceful moment wouldn’t last for long.  
   “Miss Cordelia was so worried about you Y/N. She had a vision. She saw him kill you.” Misty whispered in my ear. I didn’t want to let go of my best friend, I knew I had messed up tonight and being aware of how much agony I had caused Cordelia made me even more ashamed.  
   I finally faced the facts and I pulled away from Misty and glanced over her shoulder. Cordelia reached the bottom of the stairs at that moment and I took her image in. She was in her long, light pink robe, the cream nightgown she wore underneath poking through the bottom. Her hair was messy at the front and her beautiful pale face was red and puffy from the numerous tears she had cried over me. If it had a cheerful moment I would have chuckled at the black high heels she wore. No matter what time it was, or was state she herself was in, Cordelia always liked to look presentable and even though it was late into the night, she walked towards me with them on. I could imagine her saying to me something along the lines of, “What if one of the girls got up for water and saw me? I got to make sure they always feel safe and secure, even if I’m falling apart.”  
   Since it wasn’t a time for laughs and giggles, I look at my hands, avoiding her eye contact. I normally wasn’t like this. I stood up for myself no matter who was against me and I always challenged Cordelia, even if it got under her skin sometimes. Right now though, I watched as I fiddled with my fingers nervously, every ounce of fight I had left in me vanished with the sight of her mournful eyes.  
   The room filled with silence and Cordelia simply nodded at the others. I heard their footsteps carry them up the stairs and into their bedrooms. Misty ran her hand gently up and down my arm, trying to offer what little comfort she could. After a few agonizing moments that seem to last a lifetime, Cordelia’s voice sliced through the silence, sorrow laced with her words.  
   “Misty dear, could you please give me and Y/N a moment alone?”     As she asked she disappeared into the living room and I was genuinely surprised. I had thought she would run to embrace me, as I would have with it had been her stumbling in from a storm late at night. As Misty pulled away, giving me a sympathetic smile as she left, I was filled with dread. Delia had just walked away without a word to me and the only time she ever did that was when she was angry. I gulped and somehow convinced myself to follow her into the open area of the room in which she was in.  
   There she was, standing in front of the fireplace, which was light on the cool rainy night. I stepped closer to Cordelia, as she wiped her cheeks free of tears, sniffling loudly.  
   “Delia, baby I’m so s-” She cut me off with a booming voice before I could properly apologize.  
   “HOW COULD YOU!? I have told you over and over again that I don’t want to you going to Bourbon Street at night! Not only did you go there, but you also left and went off on your own!” Cordelia’s anger shook me to the bones and my bright blue eyes welled up with tears. I knew I deserved whatever she was going to give to me but what I really needed her to do was to hold me, to feel her skin against mine.  
   “I know. I was stupid. Queenie and Madison wanted to go out and get a drink. I told you were just going just out for a late dinner because I know you worry so much and I really didn’t think anything would happen. I just wanted to save you so stress. I left the bar because I was really hungry and all they had there were super spicy wings and you know I hate spicy food. There was a diner across the street and down a few blocks so I went to just get some friends and an ice tea.” I tried to explain but as the fiery only grew in my women dark eyes I cursed in my mind, wishing I had left out the part of me not wanting her to worry.  
   “YOU DIDN’T WANT ME TO WORRY!?” She shouted. I knew half the house was awake by now and I wished I could punch myself for the idiotic act I had committed. Cordelia never got this mad, never even raised her voice much at Madison. I had awakened the beast deep in this beautiful creature.    
   “I thought you were dead Y/N. I watched that hunter silt your throat as he laughed, but I couldn’t do anything about it because your mind was blocked from me because of his voodoo relict.” Fresh tears streamed down her sunken face and I had to fight back the urge to stroke them gently away with my thumb.  
   “I’m sorry Delia I-” I tried to say but once again Cordelia interrupted me as if she hadn’t heard my timid voice at all.  
   “You risked your life for fries? Fries, really Y/N? I’m sure one of the girls would have gone with you if you were really that hungry. You shouldn’t have even been there in the first place. When are you going to start listening to me instead of Madison? All this time you’re spending with her is causing her bad traits to start to rub off on you.” She spat, her voice shaky with dark emotions. She knew that would hurt me but she wasn’t holding anything back. Something went off in my head at that moment. I was nothing like Madison and no amount of time spent with that spoilt, ungrateful witch was going to change that. As anger pumped through my veins, my eyes darkened and with a pulse of energy that shot from me like a bullet, the flames inside the fireplace soar to impossible heights, it roaring loudly. Cordelia’s furious expression shattered and her eyes flickered for me to the flames my anger had caused.  
   “I am nothing like that inconsiderate bitch. I left because I was uncomfortable staying where I was. Some drunk asshole groped my ass and pushed me against the bloody wall when I was trying to find my way from the bathroom back to our table. I begged the girls to leave, telling them what happened but Madison just blew me off, saying maybe a good dicking would turn me straight. Queenie was too busy talking to one of the guys that Madison had dragged over to our table while I was gone. I wasn’t going to stay there, plus because of their new “friends”, there wasn’t even a chair for me anymore. I had seen the diner when we arrived, so I figured it was a good option for me. You know how I get when I’m mad. I can’t control my abilities as well as you Cordelia. I told them where I was going and they said they would come to pick me up when they were done. I got there fine but when I reached for the door that’s when he grabbed me. There were people around, I should have been fine but as he dragged me down the back ally, no one even looked our way.” I stopped speaking and held my hand to my mouth as a soft sob broke through. I couldn’t stop the tears now and they flooded my face like a city below a broken levy.  
   All traces of anger vanished from Cordelia’s face at that moment. She hated seeing me cry, even if she knew I deserved the self-loathing I was putting myself through. I took a few steps towards the couch and I lowered myself down to it with shaky legs. I hadn’t noticed how cold I was until now, it felt like the chill had eaten away at my flesh.  
   Cordelia moved quickly, grabbing a white plush towel that was draped over the armchair that sat beside the couch. She wrapped it around me snuggly but gently and practically fell to her knee in front of me. Her slender hands cupped my flushed cheeks, running her thumb along my cool skin in a soothing circular motion. I sighed at the contact and leaned into her touch.  
   “I know I should have listened to you. I wasn’t thinking. I never am. I thought I was going to die.” I frantically apologized. My lips were silenced by Cordelia warm, soft set of lips. Her lips were wet with salty tears and they slid against mine wonderfully. The desperation we were both feeling poured out in that kiss and my breath was taken away as Cordelia kissed me as if it were the last time she ever could. Which was probably something that earlier in the night she thought she would never get to do again. This kiss spelled that out as clear as day. When she pulled back, she wiped my tears under my eyes again with her thumb, gazing lovingly into my eyes.  
   “I know you are. I’m sorry for losing my temper. I just never thought I was going to see you again.” She spoke, her voice hitching when she got the words that caused her the most pain. I brought my hand up to her face and I wiped her tears as well, my fingers sliding over them like a hot knife on butter.  
   “You are my everything Y/N. I couldn’t go on without you. Death would be better.” She cried. I shook my head and kissed her softly again.  
   “Shh my Delia, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere I promise,” I mumbled against her pale rose plump lips that I so desperately wanted to devourer with mine once more.  
   “Are you hurt? What did that bastard do to you?” She asked, pulling back. She began tracing every inch of my exposed skin with her eyes, searching for injuries. When they settled on the superficial cut that ran across my neck her expression dropped, her brows furrowing. She traced it with her finger and she opened her mouth slightly, her eyes fluttering closed.  
   I felt the wound begin to tingle and I knew without seeing it that the cut that had once circled my neck was gone. Since Cordelia had become the Supreme there was no lid to contain her jaw of powers. If she could imagine it, it happened. She looked up at me once more and I gazed back at her as I spoke.  
   “If it wouldn’t have been for Queenie feeling someone was wrong and coming to look for me, the slice would have a crimson stump.” I shivered at the thought. “She made sure he died in the exact way he had been ordered to kill me. She had brought a knife from the bar with her and she slit her own throat but instead of her own blood flowing it was his.” I had heard about what Queenie could do but I had never experienced it with my own eyes and as satisfying as it had been too see the hunter bleed out from wounds she inflicted on herself, I had never had a strong stomach. After I puked my guts out we jumped in a taxi and left, the crime scene being noticed by none of the drunk crowd that litters the street.  
   “I’m so grateful she was there,” Cordelia whispered, pressing her forehead against mine. After a moment and intimate kiss, Cordelia had laid me down on the lush couch beneath us and had lowered herself down as well so that I was cuddled between the back of the couch and her. Her body protecting me from the world. The towel still covered me and as we laid there, her fingers caressed my face and slowly ran through my tangly hair. The heat from the fire was reaching us easily and the warmth from it, plus the warmth radiating from her body, left me warm and dry a few hours later.  
   As my eyes struggled to stay open, sleep trying to seduce them, Cordelia kissed me slow and gently, pulling back slightly so she could look into my dazed eyes.  
   “I couldn’t be Supreme without you by my side.” She whispered sweetly, her voice relaxing any tense muscles in me that had held on.  
   “Your my right-hand woman,” Cordelia said with a smile. I couldn’t help but shoot her a toothy grin as I came up with something better in my head.  
   “I’m your right-hand witch,” I stated with a giggle. Cordelia rolled her eyes at me, scoffing but no matter how hard she had tried to hold a smile back she couldn’t and she chuckled softly, and a gorgeous smile spread across her now calm face.  
   “Right-hand witch. I can’t believe no one has thought of that” She said in a hushed voice. Cordelia Goode plastered me with gentle kisses all over my neck, chest, forehead and then finally my lips.  
   That night I drifted off to dreamland snuggled into Cordelia, the floral scent from her hair filling my nose as I buried it in her warm chest. Safe and loved, right where I knew I needed to be and no dream that night, or any night, in fact, would ever be as sweet as the life I would wake up to tomorrow. 

To the women who loved me.


	4. Supreme 5, Y/N 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

“You can’t be serious,” Cordelia said in awe, her jaw slacked into a surprised expression. You were sitting on the bed you and Cordelia shared, the softness of the cotton sheets against your bare legs feeling like heaven. You were in your floral nightgown, hair pulled up in a messy bun, glasses perched on the ends of your nose. It was well past midnight but it had been a long Friday night full of games and storytelling by the fireplace with all the girls in the house, which was definitely worth the late night. You and Cordelia had retired to your room a few hours ago, sharing a hot bubble bath before getting into your PJs and putting fresh sheets on the bed. Cordelia stood in front of you, running a comb through her wet tangly blond hair. 

  
 “Ah yes, I am. A baby sloth is definitely the epidemy of cuteness.” You said, smiling at your wife. Cordelia shook her head, her glasses slipping down her nose a bit as she did.  
   “First of all, look you at you using your big girl words,” She teased, referring to the small vocabulary you usually had, “And second, there is no way that a baby Sloth is cuter than even an adult Armadillo.” You scoffed, scooting up to the headboard as you slipped your legs under the light pink blanket.  
   “Baby, did you hit your head or something? Because I don’t think you understand what you’re saying to me right now.” You spoke in a voice you would use to talk to a young child, as you cross your arms. Cordelia rolled her eyes, setting the comb down on the bedside table.  
   “Sloths are like giant, live stuffed animals. I mean those eyes?? They are so cute and round!” You gushed, hugging your arms to your chest and rocking back and forth slightly as if you were rocking a small sloth to sleep.  Cordelia picked up her phone and began to google a picture of what she thought was the definition of cuteness.  
   “Ya, not to mention those massive claws that could take your head off with one swing! Or the fact that they are so lazy! They don’t move. They literally just hang there.” She wined, climbing onto the bed next to you as you rolled your eyes and scoffed.  You couldn’t believe that the woman you married, the leader of your coven and the future mother of your children thought there was anything cuter than a sloth. It was a ludicrous idea.  
   When Cordelia finally found a picture that she thought captured the right amount of cuteness, she scooted in front of you. You were distracted for a brief moment by her exposed thigh, were her cream nightgown had ridden up.  Geeze! Not right now! You scolded yourself. There’s no time for sex, we are at war!  
   Cordelia held her phone screen close to your face, too close in fact, making you back up slightly, squinting at the bright screen in the dimly lit room, but Cordelia didn’t even notice, her excitement over the tiny shelled creature too strong.  You shrugged, which pissed her off even more. They were cute, but nothing compared to the beauty of those little beady-eyed potato sack babies you loved so much.  
   “They look like mutated turtles. They are creepy, not cute.” You said in disgust, hamming up your reaction since you knew it riled her up.  
   “HOW DARE YOU!” She shouted, completely forgetting about the house full of witches that lay asleep around you, not to mention it would be the most appropriate thing imaginable if they were awoken because their Supreme was in a battle about baby animals.  
   You exploded into laughter as she smacked you playfully, but roughy across the shoulder. You held your fingers up to your mouth, shhing her, which only got you another slap.  
   “Geeze baby, don’t be so rough! You’re turning me on.” You teasing in a sexy voice, a satisfied smirk taking over your face.  
   Cordelia picked up her pillow and was about to ram it into your face when cursing sounded from outside your door. Without knocking Madison pushed the closed door open, her face unimpressed, reeking of annoyance.  
   “Goddammit would you two shut up! Some of us are trying to get our beauty rest!” She groaned. There were whispers behind her and you didn’t need to see into the hallway to know that Zoe, Queenie and Misty were all there as well.  
   “Ask them what they are fighting about!” Misty’s thick southern accent drawled, curiosity in her voice. Cordelia seemed unbothered by the fact that they had just barged into your room but you were too excited about the prospect of gaining others on your side to care either.  
   “Guys come in here!” You called excitedly. As the four girls piled into your candle fill sanctuary, Cordelia straightened out her nightgown and readjusted her glasses.  
   “Were you guys fighting over animals?” Zoe asked, a smile on her excited face. She wore small shorts and a tank top, the supers heat stopping her some wearing nothing more than that to bed. You nodded quickly and elbowed Cordelia in the side playfully.  
   “Delia here thinks that a baby Armadillo is somehow cuter than a baby sloth.” You couldn’t even say the sentence without laughing.  
   “No way! Sloths are way cuter!” Queenie squealed. She was too in her summer PJs, all the girls where.  
You raised your fists in the air in victory.  
   “I have to go with Miss Cordelia on this actually,” Misty said, glancing from me to her best friend.  
   “That’s just cause she’s your best friend!” Zoe exclaimed, “Baby sloths have those big wet pink noses. I bet they a squishy too. I am so on your side Y/N” She said, sighing dreamily.  
   Everyone turned their attention towards Madison, both you and Cordelia holding your breath to see which she would pick. Madison threw her hands up in defeat.  
   “I’m so done with this. I vote twice for Armadillos, their skin is as hard as rocks, just like my heart. There. Cordelia wins. Woohoo. Now can you love birds please go to bed or make out or something? I don’t care just as long you shut up so I can sleep.” Madison said in the most unimpressed voice you had ever heard from her. She groaned as she stormed out of the room loudly. You sighed in defeat and face planted into the mattress, hiding your face in shame. Cordelia winked at the girls who remained and they made their way to the door.  
   “Anyways, Madisons right. You two show make out or something, You’re just too adorable together.” Zoe practically sang as Queenie shoved her out into the hallway with laughter as she shut the door, leaving you two alone once more.  
   A few moments passed and you felt Cordelia’s fingers in your hair.  
   “Fine. You won. Supreme 5, Y/N 3” You grumbled into the pillow, remembering exactly how many times she had won arguments. Cordelia chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through your hair. The middle-aged women leaned down and kissed your head that was still in the sheets.  
   “You know, Zoe’s right. We should probably make out or something because I think one argument you’re definitely  never going to win is the one where I say you are the cutest creature I have ever laid my eyes on.” Cordelia whispered into your hair. You couldn’t help be smile stupidly despite how much you wanted to pout. You lifted your face back up to the land of the living and flipped onto your back. Cordelia readjusted herself so that she was now hovering over you, her eyes filled with desire as she leaned down, kissing you gently but with the passion of a strong confident woman. You kissed her back, wrapping your arms around her neck, tying yourself to her warm body, in the hopes that you would never have to separate from her.  
   “I don’t know about that Delia. You’re kinda the most beautiful Witch around.” You teased, whispering against her plump lips.  
   It didn’t really matter who had come out on top that night, because no matter what animal you thought was cuter, what season was better or what colour better suited your bedroom walls, what you both could agree on 100% was that both of you were the luckiest women in the existence. You had each other and no one would ever argue the love you shared.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

The loud old clock chimed 1 AM, the sound seeping through the walls of the upstairs bedroom. I sat on the floor of one of the girl’s bedrooms. Her name was Emily and she had arrived to Miss Robichaux’s Academy a few weeks ago. I usually kept my distance from the other girls, preferring to stick close to Cordelia, Zoe, Queenie, Madison and Misty. Nan and I didn’t get along very well but we put up with each other. She had a problem with me being with Cordelia and I wasn’t thrilled to be around someone who had a problem with my personal choices but I was civil, for my lover’s sake. 

  
   Some of the other girls had the same problem as Nan and they thought it was fun to make another person feel like a waste of space. They thought it wasn’t appropriate for Cordelia and I to be together, given the age gap. I told them that it was none of their business if there was an age gap of 2 years, 20 years or 50 years. I thought sticking up for myself would have helped the situation but it just made it worse. I was miserable and Cordelia could tell and she hadn’t been too happy about it. She tore into them in a morning meeting and I had to admit that it felt amazing to watch those bitches squirm in their seats, Her anger turned me on. I liked a strong woman and that night we had had the best sex I think we ever had, even to this day. They had left me alone after that, leaving me to finally be able to focus on studying my witchcraft.  
   As I learnt to hone and expand my abilities, Cordelia grew adamant that I consider teaching alongside Zoe and Queenie. She had managed to somehow convince me in the weeks that followed and I’m not going to pretend that her sexual methods of persuasion hadn’t been the reason I finally conceded. If it made her happy, it made me happy.  
   When a new witch arrived at the coven house near the beginning of the month Cordelia had put me in charge of showing her around and helping her settle in. I was nervous at first but as the days went by I actually started to enjoy myself quite a bit. I had never realized how much I liked helping people. Maybe it was because I saw myself in her, scared and confused at the fact that this whole world actually existed, Or maybe it was because people had been taken care of me my whole life and it felt nice to finally give back. Whatever the reason, I threw myself face first into the new task. Maybe sleepless nights had followed, collecting all the books from the house library that I thought would be a good place for Emily to start learning. Cordelia was surprised but thrilled at my new passion but it had definitely affected our relationship. She wasn’t the first thing on my mind anymore and I couldn’t help but feel guilty for it. She had reassured me numerous times that we had our whole lives to spend time together and I needed to put my all into this if it was truly what I wanted.  
   It also turned out that Emily and I had quite a lot in common and I felt myself enjoying her company over even Zoe, who was the person I was the closest to other than Cordelia. I found it very easy to talk to Emily as if we had been friends for years. I could tell her anything and she would just listen, not get so worked up and try to fix the issues, as Cordelia did. I felt myself spending more and more time with Emily over the few weeks she had been living at the house.  
   I stretched my arms above my head, yawning as I stretched my stiff body. It hadn’t been until the clock sounded that I realized how late it was. I had promised Cordelia we would spend some time together tonight but she was likely fast asleep now. I cursed under my breath, rubbing my strained eyes.  
   Emily sat on the floor, leaning against her bed, her nose buried in the book about the history of witchcraft that I had given her to study. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that had once been tight but now pieces had fallen out and her whole head was a frizzy mess. She was still in her black dress, long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She was a cute girl but she was young, no older than me. She may have had the confidence of a lion but she was a far cry from the strong woman I desired.  
   I let the book I had been reading fall closed, the sound of the hardcover slapping against the wooden floor breaking the silence that we sat in. I had been staring at it for so long that my vision was blurry as I looked around the mostly empty room. She was the cleanest person I had ever met and the open space of the room unnerved me. I readjusted my sore legs, becoming aware of the damp material that sat between my thighs. I hadn’t picked up a word that I had read, as I had been daydreaming the whole time, not able to concentrate at all today. I was refreshing myself on The Salem trails for the class I was teaching in the morning with Queenie, but I hadn’t learnt a thing about the gruesome slaughter that had taken place in 1693. My mind was elsewhere, deep in the dirtiest places of my mind, my face buried in the most intimate parts of Cordelia. It had been a while since we had been together in that way and I had been having wet dreams every night I went without her.  
   Annoyance filled me, the unsatisfied feelings putting me in a dark mood. I glanced at Emily, who sat unmoving as she read, her face full of wonder at the words of magic she was processing.  
   “I think I’m going to head to bed Emily, ”I said, forcing myself to sound cheerful. I pushed myself off the floor, still holding on to a sliver of hope that Cordelia was still up so I could quench the desire that squeezed my core unforgivingly.  
   Emily raised her head lazily, her face finally appearing from behind the large book.  
   “Huh?” She asked, clearly too lost in what she was reading to have heard me. I closed my eyes briefly, breathing forcefully out my nose. It’s not her fault you are aggressively horny, I reminded myself.  
   “I’m going to bed,” I repeated, painfully forcing a smile. I’m sure she could sense the annoyance radiating off me so I picked up my book and walked towards the door which was only a few steps away.  
   “You should get some sleep to Emily. You have been working really hard this past week. You have to guard against burning yourself out.” I said quietly as I turned around to face her once again. Also, that way you don’t hear me fucking your supreme, I said in my head. I hated being controlled by my desires and I always got feisty when I did.  
   Emily shrugged but flashed me a toothy smile, her face lighting up as she gazed up at me.      
   “Thanks miss Y/L/N. You are such a great teacher and friend.” She said, her voice way too perky for this hour of the night. A genuine smile spread across my tired face and I felt my cheeks flush a few shades darker than my usual light skin. Cordelia had told me the same thing many times but hearing it from someone that I was actually teaching was very different. Cordelia was my girlfriend and even though I knew she meant was she said, part of me couldn’t help but wonder if she had been embellishing my abilities because she was in love with me. Emily, on the other hand, had no reason to say it if she didn’t truly believe it.  
   “Thank you, Emily. That means a lot to me. I having a bad habit of doubting myself and knowing that I’m not doing a completely terrible job definitely helps me feel more confident.” I said my head over my heart.  
   “And please, call me Y/N. Miss Y/L/N makes me feel like some kind of authority figure.” I chuckled, making a disgusted face. Plus, your headmistress likes to call me that when her fingers are wrapped in my hair, I told her in my head. Thankfully Emily wasn’t blessed with the ability to read minds, unlike Cordelia. I had learnt I couldn’t keep anything from her very quickly.  
   Emily laughed along with me and then brought her book back up to her face and bit her bottom lip. I raised an eyebrow at her, unable to gauge the look on her face.  
   “As you wish Y/N. I never want you to feel uncomfortable. The other girls were right, you are very sweet.” I barely had time to process the fact that she had just said that the other girls had actually said something positive about me before she spoke again.  
   “But they didn’t warn me about just how beautiful you are.” It took a moment for my mind to begin to function again after I heard her words. What had she just said? I thought I was all right looking but no way was beautiful the word to describe me. Cordelia was beautiful, I was average, even if Cordelia told me otherwise. I knew that even if my cheeks hadn’t been red before, they were a deep crimson now. I could feel the heat that gathered there and I wasn’t quite sure what to say or do at that moment.  
   “I-I ah…” Was all I managed, shifting my weight awkwardly. A different type of heat burnt in my core and I wanted nothing but to get the hell out of the barren room as quickly as I could.  
   “Miss Cordelia is a very lucky woman. Too bad you like older women ‘cause I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.” Emily’s words were distant in my ears as if they were coming through a vent. I was so stupid. Of course, she had feelings for me. What kind of friend wants to sit on the same side of the table as you, never breaks eye contact and goes red every time you compliment them? A friend who likes you more than you like them, that’s who. I felt the distressing wrench of guilt fill me. I should have been with Cordelia tonight, not daydreaming about her while I sat in some girls room. I was disgusted in myself and felt as if hearing the words Emily had spoken made me deserving of a scarlet letter. When Emily winked at me before looking back at her book I thought I might puke. There was nothing wrong with her but the mere thought of being with someone other than Cordelia made my skin crawl.  
   After a few uncomfortable moments of standing there probably looking like a deactivated robot, I turned and almost ran from the room. The door slammed behind me and I winced, hoping it hadn’t been loud enough to wake any of the sleeping girls. My body slumped back against the wall and I closed my eyes, trying to collect myself.  
   Cordelia had been right. A few nights early she had been quiet and when I asked her what was wrong and she had replied with something that shocked me. She confessed that she was jealous of the time I was spending with Emily. I told her that there was nothing to worry about, that Emily just needed some extra help. I had shot her down, almost annoyed at her for thinking I would keep spending time with the young witch if I thought there was even the slightest change that she felt anything towards me. Cordelia had been satisfied with my response and now, standing out in the hallway, my heart racing I wished I could take back those words.    
I breathed deeply in an out, repeating a relaxation mantra that Cordelia had taught me under my breath. The attempt was futile though. No spell was going to fix my state of mind right now, I had far surpassed the level of stress that something like that could help with. I needed one thing and one thing only. Only she could fix the storm that was brewing inside of me. I forced myself up and stumbled down the stairs on shaky legs. I felt as if the journey continued on forever but when I finally reached the door to the bedroom that Cordelia and I shared, I took one last deep breath and entered the room, this time making sure I closed the door quietly behind me, thankful to be back in the comfort of our room.


	6. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

 “Come here,” Cordelia’s voice broke the silence that held the greenhouse in its tight grasp since I had walked in minutes before. It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday, the Louisiana sun thankfully hidden behind clouds, just the way I liked it. I had been relaxing in the kitchen, starting to plan dinner for that night, when the noise from the girls chitter chatter and giggles coming from the other room became too much for me. Before I chopped off a finger I decided a break was needed. I knew Cordelia was in her greenhouse and she had been in there working for hours, so I figured maybe she needed a break as well. 

  
   The last few weeks had been hectic with All Hallows Eve coming up very soon and the time Cordelia and I had spent with each other wasn’t even half what we usually did. Cordelia had been busy planning lessons about the holiday, as well as grinding herbs and plants for spells and rituals that night.  
   When I had walked in, she was sitting at the long wooden table in the middle of the greenhouse in an ornate metal chair, as she ground leaves in a small black ceramic Bowl. I smiled to myself, remembering that we had hung those exact leaves weeks before, to dry them in preparation for All Hallows Eve. She smiled at me when I walked in but had dropped her eyes back down and continued her work in silence. I saw that she was still busy so I smiled to myself and walked to the back of the greenhouse. I had picked up a small watering can and had started to water the few dry plants when I heard her words.  
   I turned around, my eyebrows raised. Her tone was strict, the same voice she used with the girls when they were in trouble. Cordelia had turned her chair around and now sat facing me as she wiped her hands on a tan cloth. She held my gaze, her face cold. Confusion filled me and I felt my heart drop as I racked my brain for some answer as to why my girlfriend would be angry with me. She raised her hand beckoning me with the “come here” motion of her fingers. My mind wandered and I subconsciously bit my lip as I recalled that that was the same motion her delicate fingers made when they were inside of me. It had been a while since we had been intimate, due to the high workload and it didn’t take much to turn me on lately. I shook my head, tossing the dirty thoughts away as I placed the watering can back on the counter with a thud. I made my way over to her, stopping a few feet away so I could look at her without having to crank my neck down.  
   “How many times do I have to remind you to clean up after yourself?” Cordelia’s lips were tight as she spoke and I cursed under my breath. Of course, that’s what it was. I could have sworn I had remembered to put everything away last night but I wasn’t going to argue with her, not with that look on her pale, beautiful face.  
   “Dammit, I’m sorry Delia. I swear I’m trying, I just keep-”  
   “Forgetting?” Cordelia interrupted. I gulped and nodded fighting the urge to drop my eyes to the floor.  
   “We share this workplace Y/N. It’s not right that you use it, and leave it in shambles and I have to come and clean up before I can start my work.” She talked with her hands and I couldn’t help but follow them with my bright eyes, daydreaming about what they would feel like against my skin. I shouldn’t have been thinking that way, not at a time like this but I couldn’t help it. I was lost and the devil had taken my soul. Corruption had run through my veins since the first time she had touched me. It was all I wanted and the only thing I ever yearned for or thought of for that matter.  
   “Since nothing has seemed to help you remember I have no choice. I am going to have to spank you.” Cordelia’s words had barely left her plump lips before they flew forward and slapped me across the face.  
   “W-What?” I stumbled over the one simple word, feeling like ants had suddenly begun crawling over my now flushed skin. She hadn’t just said what I thought she had said, she couldn’t have. She didn’t know and there was no way she could know. Unless she…SHIT. I wanted to flee, dose myself in gasoline and burn myself at the stake for my crimes. Who wrote a dirty letter to their girlfriend that they NEVER intended for them to find, and left it in plain sight? An idiot, that’s who. My carelessness had really come back to bite me in the ass.          
   How could I have forgotten to tuck the paper in my notebook before I left the room this morning? I should have at least remembered that. I had barely been able to write my thoughts down on paper out of the shame and embarrassment I felt but somehow it had slipped my mind to hide the absence letter I had written my sweet Delia?  
   A smirk spread across Cordelia’s face, only causing my red cheeks to burn brighter. She seemed so satisfied, like humiliating me was somehow equal to having to clean up a few jars I had left after a late night of work.  
   “It was a sweet letter, Darlin.” She practically sang. I was stunned and frozen in shock.  
   “Cordelia, I-I never meant for you to read that.” My lips shook as I stuttered my words. She tilted her head slightly, raising an eyebrow.  
   “Maybe you shouldn’t have left it on the bed then? It was addressed to me after all. But Y/N I didn’t know you had such, particular tastes.” I wanted to hide my face but I stood still, my eyes wide with embarrassment.  
   “I’m sorry. I’m sick, I know. Please, can we just burn that fucking thing and just forget this ever happened?” I asked as I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes. Cordelia looked confused but she held her stern facial expression and held her hand out to me. I reluctantly took it, the feeling of her skin against mine calming me down a bit.  
   “Why would we do that? Desires are never something to be embarrassed about Darlin. Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were always honest with each other?” Cordelia pulled me close to her, her dark eyes peering up at me as she wrapped her hands firmly around my wrist. I wanted to answer her but as her fingers slipped under my shirt and brushed against my bare sides, my mouth opened in a small groan, my head hanging back slightly.  
   “Tell me Y/N, what is so wrong with wanting me to dominate you?” She pried. Cordelia slid her hands gently across my skin to my back, jerking me roughly against her.  
   “I’m not weak,” I mumbled, pain in my words as I revealed the reason why my fantasies cause me such anguish. Cordelia gripped the waistband of my black long skirt and before I realized what she was doing she tugged it down, the soft fabric pooling at my ankles. The warm air felt cool as it hit my bare legs. I gasped, my eyes meeting hers as she looked up at me. I opened my mouth to protest but she spoke before I could comment on the fact that someone could walk in at any second and see me in my underwear.  
   “I know you aren’t. You’re a strong woman who wants to lose control for a while. You want your lover to take control so you don’t have to and there is no shame in that.” She spoke as took her hands off me.  
   I groaned in protest, my eyes pleading her to embrace me once more but Cordelia just patted her lap a few times.  
   “Now, be a good girl and lay yourself over my knee so I don’t have to make you.” It was incredible how well Cordelia slipped into the role I had always pictured her in and I squeezed my thighs together, the fabric of my light pink underwear damp with desire. I felt so bare in the daylight of the greenhouse and I wished I had swung the door closed behind me as I had entered. Cordelia didn’t seem to bother though and who was I to argue with the supreme.  
   I did as she asked, carefully bending and laying my top half over her silky high waisted back pants, my feet planted firmly on the ground, ass in the air. I couldn’t help but hide my face in her legs, the situation both severely embarrassing and exciting to me all at the same time. My stomach twisted into knots and I tried my best to steady my breathing as I closed my eyes, the darkness helping me concentrate on not losing my mind. I jumped slightly as her soft fingers tickled the goose bump ridden skin of my thighs. I knew she was smirking as she traced a trail to my backside. I didn’t need eyes to see that. I may have felt that I loved her more than she loved me but every time we had sex, Cordelia took her time with me. She looked at me as if I was artifact she was studying and if it wasn’t for her delicate fingers, I don’t think I would have learned to love my curvy body as much as I currently did. The swirls she drew across the smooth skin of my ass caused me to step up on my tiptoes, my body begging for more contact, not that I was really in the position to make any demands.  
   I felt Cordelia trace the waistband of my thong and pull gently at the delicate fabric.  
   “Did you wear this for me, baby?” I nodded my head, smiling to myself at how seductive her voice sounded. Cordelia loved it when I wore thongs. She said she liked to see my pale cheeks and there was never a reason to cover their beauty. I had brought a crazy amount of silky and lacy thongs after that and understandably so.  
   “I’m going to hit you 10 times and I want you to count. You understand me?” Cordelia’s voice was icy and that alone was enough to send shivers up my spine.  
   “Yes Ma’am,” I gripped the legs of the chair as I spoke, bracing myself. It did no good though, as the moment her hand came in contact with my bare ass I yelp loudly, shock nipping at my mind. I hadn’t excepted her to hit me that hard, not that I was complaining but I just didn’t think she had it in her. My skin stung from the impact and as her hand lingered, my skin tingled under her warm hand. I blinked a few times, sucking air in through my teeth. I was so shocked that silence filled the room once more.  
   A few moments passed and I felt the desire in my centre grow as the effects of the slap spread outwards from her touch. I felt Cordelia lean down slightly, her wavy blonde hair tickling the back of my neck.  
   “You just earned yourself another one Sweetheart. When I ask something of you, you follow my orders. Now we are going to start again and you are going to count this time. You need this punishment more than I thought. Your memory is horrid.” Her words sunk into me and I would have cursed if I could have spoken. Her strong hands had shocked me so much I had forgotten my only instructions. I quickly nodded as she straightened back up. She was getting a kick out of this and I longed to see the seductive look that adorned her face, the one that did every time she touched me. But my face was buried in the fabric that covered her stunning legs. It was probably better that way. She couldn’t see the humiliation on my face or the fact that it was the humiliation itself that made the experience much more delicious for me.  
   Cordelia’s hand came down once more, this time on the opposite cheek. The fresh skin stung sharply but this time I was more prepared and I bit my lip to stop my verbal expression of how much I was enjoying this.  
   “One,” I said, making sure my voice was loud. I was strong and I was going to show her that. Her hand came down again, hitting the previous spot and my teeth dig deeper into my bottom lips.  
   “Two.” She hit me again.  
   “Three.” This time both cheeks at once, the loud slapping sound echoing through the building. I couldn’t help but feel that that counted as two but I sure wasn’t going to say anything to her.  
   “Four.”  
   “Five,”  
   “Six,”  
   “Seven,” My voice began to tremble along with the shakes of my body.  
   “Eight.” She alternated, her hand coming down harder each time. I squirmed against her, my core burning as I felt my thong practically dripping by the time she delivered the last two spanks, one after another, to quick for me to catch my breath in between.  
   “Nine, Ten.” I moaned the last words loudly, my head clouded with arousal. I let out a shaky sigh and dung my nails into the cool metal of the chair legs as I tried to calm my breathing, but it was pointless.  
   Cordelia dragged her short nails gently over my hot skin and I rolled my eyes back in my skull as she placed a soft kiss on each cheek.  
   “Now are we going to forget to clean up after our selves next time?” Cordelia asked her hot breath on my neck, leaving goosebumps. I shook my head lazily.  
   “No Ma’am. Never again.” My words were shaky and my southern accent was thick with desire.  
   “That’s a good girl.” A gasp escaped my lips when I felt my lovers hand wander, caressing the fabric that covered my throbbing clit. She groaned at the discovery of my wet thong and she quickly hooked her finger under them and with one swift movement pulled them down my unstable legs. I mindlessly stepped out of them and moved my hands from the legs of the chair to her legs underneath my chest. As her hands took their place back between my legs I roughly gripped her, my teeth biting into the fabric that covered her flesh. She cursed but made no attempt to stop me.  
   She plunged her fingers into my dripping folds and I lost my mind as she slid her fingers against my delicate skin effortlessly. She attacked my clit, her fingers rubbing harsh circles around my swollen nub. She didn’t need to read my thoughts to know how desperately I needed her. She wasn’t wasting her time, her eagerness matching mine, as if getting me to my breaking point satisfied her as much as it did me. I melted into her relaxed body, no longer able to hold my moans in. She could tell I was coming undone and she tangled her free hand into my long hair and to shock me once again, she fisted her hand in my locks and tugged my head back roughly. Simultaneously she gently but abruptly inserted two fingers inside me. One of the actions alone would have driven me crazy but both of them together evoked a noise from my lips that was so animalistic that when I looked back at it now I was brutality ashamed. Normally I was quite quiet. I wasn’t like a porn star, screaming and crying from pleasure but there was something about this whole experience, Cordelia spanking me, acting like a badass dominatrix; not to mention the way she pumped her fingers in and out of my tight entrance, it all forced me to turn into clique that I hated so much.  
   The dramatic way I was reacting only made Cordelia’s own arousal grow and she groaned in response, letting me know that seeing me this way was enough for to bring her to the edge of her own pleasure.  
   I fought hard against the growing tension in my core, not wanting to reach my peak yet. I wanted to savour the bursts of white-hot pleasure that Cordelia filled me with, with each curl of her magical digits. It was no use though and I felt my chest begin to ache and my lungs struggle for air as she rubbed my clit and slowed her fingers, pushing them deeper and harder into me, proving that speed wasn’t everything.  
   “Delia! Oh god I-I’m gonna…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence as my breath was stolen as she copied the same “come here” motion she had beaconed me with before. It sent me crashing off the rocky cliff, all the muscles in my body clenching violently as I plunged into the cold water that was my orgasm. I was silenced by the overwhelming pleasure and I held Cordelia’s legs in a death grip, my hearing temperately shutting off, my vision going grey.  
   Cordelia knew better than to still her fingers and she continued to move them, the action helping me ride through the feelings that she caused me. My body began to relax and I jerked as the pressure from her thumb burned my now painfully sensitive clit. I whined at the feeling but she ignored me and continued to gently tease me as I came down from my high. My breath returned to me and I gulped the air desperately, light headed from the lack of oxygen.  
   Ever orgasm I had with Cordelia Goode was intense and incredible but this one was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was exactly the way I had imagined it all those nights when I had pleasured myself in the dark, imagining Cordelia’s soft hands touching me roughly. The reality of my daydreams definitely didn’t disappoint me this time.    
   I cried softly as Cordelia withdrew her fingers from me, my inner walls clenching at her absence. Her hand relaxed in my hair and before I knew what was happening she pulled me up, guiding me to straddle her lap. I felt vulnerable in her arms and as if the wind could have blown my fragile body on the ground. I leaned into her, my legs shaking against hers and I held myself up by wrapping my hands around her neck.  
   Cordelia’s face was flushed, her eyes black and wild and I couldn’t help but feel the tug of arousal back in my core. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, my bottom lip swollen from the marks my teeth had created. Cordelia cupped my cheeks with her hands and kissed me back with a hunger that resided deep inside her. I breathlessly pulled back, our foreheads pressed together, hers feeling amazing against mine which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Our lips were so close that they touched as we breathed heavily. I pressed myself against her thighs and let out a long deep breath.  
   “No more secrets. I want to know everything and anything that makes you tick Y/N. I live to see you this way Darlin’.” Cordelia muttered against my lips, her voice hushed.  
   “Yes, my Supreme,” I whispered, reconnecting our lips with a wide smile. The melded perfectly together and it felt as if that was the way we were meant to be, limbs intertwined, lips pressed together, our lung sharing oxygen. Our hearts beat as one and time slipped away from me. Nothing else mattered and as I made my way down my lover’s body, caressing everything inch of her as I repaid the favour, Cordelia shuttered against my touch, her dominance fading away; pleads of pleasure replacing them. I wouldn’t have it any other way and no matter much I ached for her hands on my body, there was nothing like the sound of my name leaving her swollen lips.


	7. Nachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

The sweet sound of Cordelia Goode humming filled the vintage styled bathroom, as she drummed the side of the free-standing sink with one hand, the other moving quickly in the air as she rigorously brushed her teeth. It was quite late into the evening, eleven or twelve and the large house was still and quiet, all the girls and council members tucked in their beds, sleeping soundly.     Cordelia and I had been up late painting the ever-changing nursery. We had repainted 3 times now, desperately trying to find the perfect colour for our sweet baby girl. This time I was positive that this colour was THE ONE. Cordelia and I settled on a light violet, the room feeling more peaceful even before we were done with the final coat. It had been a relaxing night, the excitement of the whole event keeping us laughing and dancing around the room late into the night. It was nice to have some time just to our selves.

  As Cordelia leaned forward, spitting the remaining toothpaste that was in her mouth into the porcelain sink, watching it swirl down the sink; I came racing into the room, my body waddling back and forth. My large pregnant body prevented me from moving to the toilet as quickly as my brain was screaming at me too. I fell to my knees, the hard cold tile biting into my bare skin but I didn’t care, the vomit already in my throat. With a series of violet gags and body convulsions, my supper came up and splatter against the white toilet bowl.

Cordelia spun around and shot into action quickly, placing her toothbrush back in the cup and appearing beside me in one swift movement.

  “Oh Y/N,” Cordelia cooed, gently brushing my hair out of my extremely pale face and gathering the rest of it in her slender hands. With her other hand, she rubbed up and down my back, aware that the action soothed me.

My first trimester had been brutal, I had never been so sick in my life. Cordelia had joked that I was caring a strong witch inside me and Fiona had been sick as a dog with her as well. It always made me laugh, hearing her toot her own Supreme horn but I knew that behind the joke Cordelia still believed what she claims may have been the truth.

  Now 6 months into my pregnancy, I still occasionally began violently ill.

  “I knew you shouldn’t have eaten all those nachos.” I would have rolled my eyes at my wife if I hadn’t had my head in the shitter. I knew she was right though and she had indeed warned me that that amount of cheese and sour cream would surely upset my stomach, but sometimes pregnancy cravings outweighed logic.

  I sat up and subconsciously wiped my lips with the back of my hand, taking a mental note to never do that again. Cordelia slowly stood me up in silence, realizing that nagging me at this point would only make me feel worse and she reached behind me, flushing and then closing the seat lid.

  “Sit Darlin’,” She spoke in a motherly tone, kissing my forehead, the salt taste of the calm sweat that covered it, lingering on her lips as she retracted my toothbrush from the same cup and wet it. She quickly dipped it in the small jar of natural toothpaste powered that I had made for the both of us, before returning to me. She sank to her knees, bringing herself to my eye level, and smiled sympathetically.

  “Open up.” I couldn’t help but giggle softly at Cordelia as she held the toothbrush up to my dry lips, despite the awful way I was feeling. I hadn’t had someone brush my teeth since I had been a small child and the idea seemed absurd to an adult mind but I couldn’t help but obey.

  Cordelia began brushing gently along my bottom teeth, her other hand lightly cupping my jaw/neck to stabilize my head. I smiled at her goofily and began making funny faces, finally getting her to laugh.

  “I feel like a baby,” My words were barely audible through the toothpaste and large brush in my mouth but she had somehow understood and laughed. Cordelia shook her head back and forth, biting her lip before speaking.

  “If our child is half as funny as you are Y/N, we will never stop laughing.”


	8. Ride Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

“Mmm… I fucking love it when you ride me like this Darlin’.” Cordelia’s words were hushed as they were whispered into your ear. They were just flame to the fire as your hips ground down roughly on Cordelia’s silk covered thigh. You were breathless, one of her hands tangled in your already messy hair, as the other gripped your hip tightly through your pale pink nightgown, guiding you movements strictly. She did this to make sure your core was flush against her as if she was concerned you would cheat, but you wouldn’t ever dream of it. When the Supreme told you to do something, no matter what it was, you obeyed happily, like the dutiful witch and girlfriend you were. Heat coiled in your abdomen and a needy moan slipped past your lips in response to Cordelia’s dirty words. You rocked your hips harder against her, your nails digging into her shoulder, a hiss sounding from her.  
  
“I’m so wet,” you whimper, resting your forehead against hers. Normally you would have been embarrassed by the sheen of sweat that covered you but the house was sticky with the summer heat, the air conditioning deciding it was best to break on the hottest day of the year. Your guy’s skin was slick against each other, now sweating for another reason. You had been needy all day, so needy that as soon as the last bedroom had shut, signally that everyone had retired for the night, Cordelia had shoved you down on the bed, her dominant side coming out strongly. Now here you were, her whispering dirty things in your ear while you rode her thigh as if your life depended on it, which it felt like your sanity did.  
  
“I need you, Delia.” You didn’t mean for your voice to shake as much as it did, earning a low chuckle from Cordelia.  
  
“Too bad. You can get off on my thigh, or not at all.” she sneered, tugging on your hair suddenly, causing you to gasp as your head snapped back, eyes to the ceiling. “Don’t forget that you are being punished.” She continued.  

You couldn’t do anything but moan as tears pricked the corner of your eyes, your scalp stinging.  You were being punished, punished for your own desires. Not that you minded, the punishment was your pleasure and Cordelia knew it too.  She also knew that due to your submissive nature you preferred to be pinned to a mattress and fucked into oblivion than have to do the work yourself and she intended to use that against you tonight.

“Now are you going to be a good girl?”  Cordelia asked, steadying your hips and allowing your head to raise to look into her eyes. You nodded frantically as you groaned in response to her stopping the friction between the two of you. It was enough for her and she released her stern grip and you instantly ground your hips down, your clit rubbing against the fabric of your cotton panties.

You knew the game she wanted to play and you were more than willing to give your Supreme what she wanted.


	9. You Work for Me. You are My Slave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

**“You work for me. You are my slave.”** Cordelia’s words penetrated your ears with an erotically hushed voice. It was that exact tone that drove you crazy and always sent harsh shivers down your spine, just as it did in that moment. When you’re beautiful girlfriend spoke to you in that voice, you would have done anything she asked, even if it had serious consequences for you. Of course, she never used it on you in such a way, she was well aware of the power she had over you and it only increased the need she felt for you.             

   Cordelia had spent her whole life suppressed by everyone around her but now she had the power of the Supreme and man o man did she love that power. Yet even that did not compare to the rush she got when she had control over you.  
   If you hadn’t already been on your knees you surely would have fallen to them at that moment. You felt a thick lump forming in your throat as your eyes scanned the hardwood floors, doing everything in your power to not squirm from your position. You would have given anything to reach up and touch the women who stood in front of you, her matching black bralette and lace panties exceptionally dark against her bare, pale skin. Although, this had been what you had begged for, to explore the darker side of your fantasies.  
   As the sensitive flesh of your knees dug into the cool, hard floor beneath you, your naked body trembling from both anticipation and a bit of a chill; a slender finger grazed your cheek gently and hooked under your chin. Suddenly your head snapped up, your glassy eyes settling on Cordelia’s gorgeous face, an aroused and stern look adorning it.  
   “Do you understand?” She asked and you whimpered softly, the hands that were held behind your back aching to leave their directed position. Her eyes held yours as a sick smirk tugged at the corner of her sensual mouth and you realized how badly you wished you could press your desperate ones to hers, but you wouldn’t. You would stay right as she had told you to, kneeling before your Supreme, your queen.  
   “Yes, Miss Goode I understand. I’m yours.”


	10. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

Cordelia Goode was not one to take misbehaviour lightly. She may have been a very loving and caring Mommy!Dom but when it came to the way in which she expected her baby girl to act, she ruled with an iron fist. You, on the other hand, enjoyed pushing her buttons and being a brat. You may have hated the punishments Cordelia gave you, but after the fact, when you were feeling horny and needy, you loved to act out, knowing you would eventually get the attention you craved from your Supreme. Even if it was negative attention.

On that particular sunny Lousiana day you had woken up with your panties in a bunch and it was only shortly after breakfast that you began teasing your girlfriend. This behaviour continued through the day, bending over in your short skirt, brushing your breasts again her every chance you got, as well as whispering dirty promises and requests in her ear. You even went as far as to make sure the bedroom door was unlocked when you had taken a break in the afternoon to try and take care of the problem yourself. Cordelia had walked in, on her pursuit to get a book she had left there. She had seen you sprawled out on the bed, shirt pulled up to expose your breasts, your skirt hiked up with one hand pinching your hard nipple as the other was buried deep in your cunt. She had looked shocked at first but she knew you were doing this on purpose, being a tease to get her to take time out of her busy day to bend you over her desk and make you squirm. She ignored you, for the most part, giving you a kiss on the forehead before silently leaving the room. You had groaned in annoyance not even bothering to finish. She seemed to be unbreakable that day.

Now, sitting up against the headboard, wrist held above your head by the invisible handcuffs Cordelia’s mind had bound you in, you realized that she had held back only so she could spend the time to properly punish you. Cordelia’s fingers pumped in and out of you at a brutal pace as she held a Hitachi vibrator against your bright red and throbbing clit. You were withering from her touch, your abdomen aching from the intense clenching and spasming Cordelia had forced from your muscles. She was ruthless as she forced orgasm after orgasm out of you, pushing you further than you thought that you could handle. Your cunt was so sensitive that as her fingers curled as deep inside of you as she could, another release painfully building in you, you cried out through swollen, slick lips. You’re incoherent pleas filling her ears as she laughed softly at your attempt to get her to stop. She didn’t have mercy for bratty girls and with the intensity that she knew your climaxes were, she figured forcing them out of you would surely teach you your lesson.

“Aww. Is someone not enjoying herself?” Cordelia whispered in your ear, as you felt her hot breath blow against the shell of your ear.

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it little girl? Parading around in your revealing clothes, begging Mommy to take you upstairs and fuck you in your pretty little cunt?” Her words were venom, provoking a long desperate moan from you, as she caught your earlobe between her teeth, biting down on your soft flesh at the same moment as she flicked the dial on the Hitachi, turning it up to an intolerable level. She moaned against your neck in response, slipping a third finger in your dripping cunt, your arousal allowing her to easily stretch you open further. She kissed, sucked and licked the sweet spots on your neck, the added simulation causing you to race quickly towards your climax. You pleaded with Cordelia to stop her brutal actions but she only cooed dirty words back at you, reminding you that this was what you had wanted. The earth seemed to stutter on its axis as trails of fire rippled throughout your entire body. Your body was tense as pulses of pleasure caused your inner walls to clench and relax around Cordelia continuously moving fingers. She fucked you through your release, helping the after shockwaves controlled your body.

“P-Please…Please s-stop..! I can’t take it anymore!” You sobbed, whimpering and crying as you desperately attempted to get away from the harsh vibrations brutalizing your overly sensitive clit. It felt so amazing but it was painful and you felt dizzy as your breath came out in short, harsh pants, your lungs burning from lack of oxygen.

“Hmmm, I don’t know baby. Do you think you have learnt your lesson?” Cordelia asked, stilling her finger but not retracting them as she pulled back to look upon your face, continuing to speak in an authoritative voice.

“Are you going to be a good girl from now on?”

“Yes! I-I promise! I’ll be a good girl for you.”

“You promise to not tease anymore?” You nodded, desperate to please her in any way you could. Cordelia responded by turning the vibrator off, dropping it on the bed beside you, a sigh of relief coming from you.

“You want to make Mommy cum now with that little tongue of yours?” Cordelia teased, removing her slender fingers from your cunt with a sloshing sound. Your cum slipped down your ass from the lack of her digits.

“Please!” You choked out, gasping when Cordelia’s fingers very gently circled your clit, making sure it hadn’t been desensitized by the vibrator. She smiled to herself when your reaction told her you were still very sensitive.  

“Please what baby girl?” She mumbled against your neck, kissing your collarbone and up to your neck.

“Please Mommy! L-Let me make you feel good.” Pleased with your response, Cordelia finally blessed you with an open-mouthed kiss, proud as you melted into it, pulling at your restraints in an attempt to touch her. She pulled back just enough so she could speak, her lips brushing lightly against yours as she did.

“Later. I need to make sure you are truly done being a brat.” With that, you heard the click of the vibrator dial and your mind shattered when she ruthlessly pressed the Hitachi back against your oversensitive clit.


	11. Hunger is Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

You weren’t sure exactly how long you had been sitting on the wooden chair at the table in Cordelia’s greenhouse. All you knew was that you could see the sun beginning to set through the small window and your hands were achy from the pile of freshly dried herbs you had been given to grind. Cordelia was standing at the counter, elbows deep in some sort of potion jaw. You dropped the porcine grinder in the matching bowl, a whine escaping your lips. You huffed as you leaned back in your chair, growing tired from all the work Cordelia had forced upon you that day. When she failed to react appropriately to your noise, you let out a groan, making sure it was dripping with need this time. Cordelia sighed in response but didn’t stop her own work, unwilling to give you the attention you sought, as it would have been earned from bad behaviour.

“Is that really necessary Y/N?” Cordelia’s normally soft voice was hardened, her tone that of the dominant woman you had discovered lay under the beautiful exterior.

“Dee, I’m so sore! Everyone else has probably already eaten dinner and the cook made some kind of fancy pizza!” You complained, your childlike demeanour surfacing.

“Just like I told you last time you brought this to my attention, we will eat after we finish up our work.” Cordelia spoke as she grabbed a potted plant and brought it over to the other end of the counter. You watch her with a frown, crossing your arms over your chest in protest.

“But you said that like an hour ago! There are too many leaves here. I can’t do them all!” Cordelia’s posture straightened up, a subtle but meaningful change in her demeanour. Cordelia began plucking leaves from the tall plant in which she held, a single leaf being removed with each of her following words.

“Yes you can and you will. I don’t want to hear another word until you are finished with that pile.” You felt rage course through your veins as you realized that the relaxing bubble bath you had planned to take that night was now disappearing as she spoke.

“No! Delia please! I want to eat now!” You shouted as you pushed yourself to your feet, slamming your fists down on the table, the objects ontop of it shaking from the power that radiated off you. Cordelia slowly turned, her face hard and serious, smacking her hands together, not only to rid them of the plant material that had covered them, as well as to send a clear message your way. A warning of sorts.

“That is enough Y/N!” Her voice was laced with venom and you immediately dropped your eyes to the floor, hands shooting behind your back, realizing with fear that you had indeed taken it too far this time.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m just hungry.” You scrambled to apologize but Cordelia wasn’t having any of it. Not tonight. She shook her head and motioned for you to come to her.

“It’s too late to be sorry. You are a very bad girl.” You approached Cordelia just as she finished rolling up her sleeves and roughly pushed you down onto a clear section of the counter, her abruptness causing you to moan. Your body trembled as you felt Cordelia hiked up your dress. With a smooth motion, she dragged your panties down to your knees. You moaned weakly as her fingers gently teased the skin of your bare ass.

“Now, do you know why Mommy is punishing you?” Cordelia’s voice was stern but you could sense the excitement she tried to hide. You didn’t misbehave often and Cordelia craved the sight of you at her mercy, whimpering and begging her to give you whatever she had been denying you.

You nodded, hands gripping the edge of the counter, knuckles turning white. When Cordelia was unsatisfied with the way you responded, her delicate hand came down harshly and unexpectedly onto the sensitive skin of your ass. You jerked from the force and couldn’t stop the strangled groan that left your lips. You knew she liked you quiet but she had spanked you so hard that you didn’t have the ability to stay silent.

“Use your words.” She demanded, pausing only shortly, before bringing her hand down on your other cheek, balancing out the stinging sensation.

“Yes Mommy!” You almost shouted, “I was being a brat. Please, I deserve to be punished. I was a really bad girl.” You stumbled over your words as you rushed to get them all out before she attacked the first cheek again, wanting desperately to please her, to make her proud. All your previous rebellion had vanished with the first slap, making no attempt now to get away, knowing you needed to learn your lesson and a red ass would accomplish that.


	12. One Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia

My hands shook violently as they clutched Sadie’s limp body. The pain in my heart was unlike anything I had ever felt. Clenching at my innards. Twisting them in unnatural ways. It was hard to breathe as sobs shook through my body. Clasping my lungs shut. Only releasing air in jagged hiccups.

“No, no, no… Hold on baby… Please!” I cried through the sobs. The crowd of witches faded around me. Like mist in the morning. Everything around me dissolved into blurry clouds and background noise. All I could focus on was my beautiful gold lab mix canine I cradled on the floor. She had been fine minutes before and now, she was gone. Bound by death. She looked as calm as she did when she slept but nothing about this felt peaceful.

The air around me felt heavy, as if it were filled with my grieving emotions. Pulling everyone around me with me into the depth of suffering. I could hear the sniffles around me. Adding to the dark cloud of emotions surrounding me. I even recognizing Madison’s mournful energy.

Blood dripped from my nose as I tried with all my might to bring her back. Just like Misty could have done - if she was still alive. I yearned for the swamp witches presence but I knew, deep down, that no amount of wishing would bring either of them back. It didn’t stop me from trying though.

“Oh god, please! I’m not ready..! I can’t lose you…” My cries echoed through the academy, shaking the ancient walls. I kissed her head over and over again. Delusions clouded my judgement as I tried desperately to get her to feel as much love as possible. Thinking that that might bring her back. Hours passed but her body kept on lying still in my arms. Growing colder. Soft whispers pierced through the cloud of agony that surround me.

“I got you Y/N. It’s me, my love.” Cordelia’s soft touch willed me to pull my gaze away from Sadie. Hand guiding me to look up at her. Look at her beautiful face. That beautiful face that was now contorted in anguish. Not only at Sadie’s demise but at the suffering I was enduring. Her hands cupped my tear soaked cheek, pressing her forehead tenderly against mine.

“Breathe. That’s it. Good girl. Just keep breathing for me.” She whispered to me. Hushed voice cracking, every so often, as her own grieve filled it.

“I want-… I want her… I can’t- I can’t do this.” My words were interrupted by hiccups and sniffling sobs as my world ripped to pieces and crashed around me. It was as if Cordelia and I were in a war zone. Harsh gravel biting into my knees. Mist thick surrounding us. Shielding us for a few minutes before the next impact came. Dust thickening the atmosphere. Thinly coating my airways, making it hard to breathe.

“I know you want her back, baby. I want her back too…” Cordelia paused as a weak whimper fell from her trembling lips. “She lived a long and happy life. Filled with love. Love that you provided her with. She knew you would do anything for her.” She lifted my head and cradled my cheeks. Soft hands warming them. “You did everything you could but now you need to let go. Be strong for Sadie.” I pulled away from her touch and nodded frantically. Not sure if it was the words themselves or Cordelia’s presence and gentle touches that pulled me out of my paralysis. Leaning down one last time, I placed a tender kiss against her silky soft fur. Memorizing the feeling of it against my skin for the last time.


	13. Comforting Her Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally

The room was spinning as I closed the bathroom door behind me, my back slamming against it as I pounded my fists in frustration. They had all seen me, every part of me. My cheeks were red but I wasn’t sure if it was because I was blushing or if it was from the rage I felt inside. He had taken my biggest fear and shoved it down my throat. Regret pumped through my veins as I recalled the night we had linked pinkies. There was no reason why I should have trusted him. No reason to spill my heart out and lay it out on the table in front of him. It had been a mistake, one I would regret forever.

   My chest heaved up and down as I cursed under my breath. There was a loud bang on the bathroom door that sent vibrations through my already quivering body.

   “Y/N open up!” Ally’s voice shouted. I could hear the panic in her voice and it hit a  sensitive spot inside me and I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I cried out, my vision blurring with tears. I never cried. I was strong, stronger than most but there was nothing I could do to pretend that I could handle this. I shook my head, even though Ally couldn’t see.

   “Go away!” I cried, my voice cracking with pain. I twisted my arms, hugging myself and slamming my eyes shut, shaking.

   “Sweetheart, please. Open the door, it’s just me. Please.” Ally begged. I could hear tears in her voice and I took a few steps forward and fell to the floor, the cool tile harsh against my skin. It didn’t take long for the door to swing open and my beautiful Ally to rush in. She slammed the door behind her and fell to her knees in front of me, tears coated her cheeks and I could tell by her eyes she had been crying for a while.

   “Baby you’re okay, I’m here.” Ally whispered as she pulled me to her warm chest. I remained stiff, the rage that was boiling inside of me preventing me from embracing her.

   “How could you?!” I screamed, slamming my hands into her chest in an effort to get away from her. Ally didn’t budge. She may have seemed like a delicate woman but Ally was a tough one and she always surprised me with her strength. I pushed against her again and again, tears streaming from my puffy eyes and sobs escaping my lips. I didn’t know why I was acting in this manner, violence never had been the answer for me in the past but with every blow to her chest, I felt as if my rage was released, slowly like an untied balloon. Ally just sat there, holding onto me and letting me get it all out. She knew I was hurting and she would do anything to make sure I was okay, even if it meant suffering herself. When I had tired myself out, I slumped into Ally, finally embracing her with my shaky arms.

   “How could you sit by, knowing what he was going to do to me?” I asked through trembling lips. The sobs had stopped but the tremble of anger still coursed through my limbs.

   “Trust me I wanted to stop him  Y/N but if I disagreed with him it might make him suspicious and right now it is very important he thinks the two of us are fully on his side.” Ally’s words were soft, her tone comforting as she cupped my face in her slender hands. I gazed into her dark eyes, my anger finally subsiding.

   “Everyone saw me naked Ally. Everyone in this house had seen something that only you were supposed to see.” I said, the thought sending embarrassment to brighten my cheeks. Ally gave me a sympathetic look as she ran her thumb under my eye, caressing the tears away.

   “I know Sweetie and I am so sorry that this happened. We will get through this. Together.” Ally comforted me. I nodded my head lazily, her beautiful eyes captivating me. They were hypnotic to me, like liquor to a drunk. I bit my lip and leaned up towards Ally’s lips. She noticed my intent and met me half away, a small smile across her plump lips. My eyes fluttered close as we embraced, my arms circling her neck from their position on her shoulders. Ally pulled us to our feet and with one fluid movement she picked me up, my legs clinging tightly to her hips. Ally was a slight woman but I was smaller than her and fairly light for my age. I giggled against her lips, a smile taking over mine. No matter what happened, Ally was always able to calm my soul. Ally took a few slightly wobbly steps, laughing along with me softly. She gently lifted me down on the counter, which wasn’t far.

   The counter was cool against my bum and the feeling alone was enough to push a moan from my lips. Ally’s slender fingers tangled in my hair and pulled my mouth to her ’s again with an urgency I had never felt from her. Her pump lips caressed mine with a softness that sent blood to my cheeks. I tightened my arms around her neck, gripping the fabric of her delicate cream sweater, my pale lips moving against hers aggressively. I needed her like an addict craved their poison.

   Ally inched back, a sweet smile spreading across her enchanting face.

   “Shhhhhh,” she whispered, our lips brushing against each other like a soft breeze. I opened my eyes lazily to peek at the smooth pale face of the women I had fallen in love with. Her eyes were closed, her dark eyelashes fluttering briefly as she caressed my messy hair.

   I slammed my mouth against hers, hers instantly responding. I pressed my chest close to her, the soft fabric covering hers brushing against my skin. Ally’s tongue ran against my bottom lip, begging for access and my body quickly agreed, my lips parting and my tongue meeting hers in an exotic dance.

   Ally tugged at my hair roughly causing my head to snap back and a sweet groan filled the silence. Her lips moved to my neck were she sucked gently, increasing the pressure as she went. My body responded with need, my hips thrusting forward, my needy cunt desperate for affection.

   A deep laugh tickled my neck as Ally gazed up at me her eyes dark with desire.

   “I don’t know why you were so upset Y/N,” Ally spoke in a seductive tone that made the deepest parts of me tingle.

   “You’re hornier than I have ever seen you.” Ally’s right hand trailed down my body, only her fingertips grazing my skin. She stopped just above the curly hair of my centre. I breathed heavily, biting my lip to stop a moan.

   “P-Please don’t tease me, Ally. I can’t take it.” I stuttered. I felt close to release and she hadn’t even touched me yet. Ally chuckled and deeply kissed me, and I swear I felt electricity pulse through me.

   “I wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.” Ally said as her fingers inched down quickly, plunging into the wetness between my thighs.                     Ally stroke down my slit and I shivered roughing, gasping. She rubbed up to my hard throbbing clit as I shouted out, my nails digging into her shoulders, evoking a hiss from her lips. I pushed myself against her hand, as her other hand reached for my breasts, her silky fingers pinching my nipples just the way I need her too. I look upon her face,  my bright eyes glassy with pleasure. She was intently staring at me, her eyes locked on mine, like a wild animal stalking its prey. Her body was so close to mine you couldn’t slip a rose petal between us. I wasn’t complaining, I felt at home in her embrace. Her expression was filled with desire of her own and if I had been able to form a lucid thought, I would have relished in the fact that she seemed to be getting off by watching me lose mine mind.

   “Kai was right about you,” Ally said, her breath hot against my skin.

   “You’re a dirty girl.” As she spoke the words she slid two of her fingers inside my hot entrance and her fingers no longer felt slender inside.

   “Ally!” I cried as I arched my back so far it ached. She pumped her fingers in and out of me at a sickening slow pace but I knew better to ask her to speed up. Ally knew what she was doing and at that moment I felt blessed to be with an older woman. I kept my eyes on her as she moved inside me, finding the spot that filled my whole being with blind pleasure. My lips formed an o as every muscle in my body began to tighten. Ally opened her mouth, a satisfying smile forming. She moaned out as she pushed me over the sweet edge. I screamed, desperately trying to keep my eyes on my girlfriend but failed miserably, closing them as I convulsed into trembles, white-hot tingles filling me as my cunt squeezed around Ally.

   Even as I sat there my body hard as a rock, my face getting red as I moaned uncontrollably, Ally managed to continue the movement of her fingers, extending the feelings that shot through me. As quickly as it came, my body relaxed, sinking into the counter, my body slick with a thin layer of sweat.

   Ally withdrew her fingers and gently caressed my clit, causing me to jerk and groan deeply as I gasped for breath.

   “God damn you’re amazing.” Ally cursed, leaning down and kissing me with desire. I moaned against her lips. I could feel the need pulsating in her and I had a new desire of my own. To make her feel the way she made me feel. I pushed myself up to a sitting position, my arms shaking, and found the waistband of her jeans in record time. I fumbled with the button, requiring my second hand to get it open. I moved my lips against her’s slowly and I pulled the zipper down and slid my hand under her silky underwear, going straight for the kill. Ally gasped as my finger slipped against her warmth. I couldn’t help but smile at the dripping cunt of my women. She was wetter than I think I had ever seen her. She was such a sexual woman and Ivy hadn’t deserved her. I would never deny Ally, not as she had.

    I wasn’t as experienced as Ally but she had taught me the way around her body and I knew what made her tick. She wasn’t huge on penetration but treat her clit right and she would reveal her darkest secrets. So that is exactly what I did. I circled around her clit, alternating my strokes. I started with small circles than switched to large ones then back to small. Around and around rough pressure, then light. Ally wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her forehead against mine as her breathing quickened and she let out small moans, her face twisting into a painful look that I knew was from the intense pleasure. Ivy had shamed her for her strong needs and she always fought her release as if it was something to be embarrassed about. I cupped her cheek with my other hand, my eyes looking into hers even though the closeness strained them. I quickened my pace, then slowed it, Ally catching her bottom lip in her teeth, struggling to hold her cries of pleasure back.

   “Let go, baby. I want you to cum all over my fingers.” I spoke to her gently, coaxing her to relax. She nodded with tension and she pulled at my neck as I felt her tense up. She groaned, cursing over and over again as she reached and embraced her orgasm. She pulled me as close to her as I could possibly and cried my name. I retracted my hand, knowing she was too sensitive to take any more and I gently grabbed her hair, pulling it back so I could plant soft pecks with my swollen lips on her neck.

   We held each other, the sound of our breathing filling the small bathroom. My eyes fluttered closed as I breathed in Ally’s scent, smiling.

   “I love you,” Ally whispered against my hair as she kissed my head.

   “Not as much as I love you,” I said in a hushed voice, a deep sigh escaping my lips.


	14. Unknown (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally

The fork in my mouth clinked loudly against my teeth as I pulled the last bite of lasagna from it. I closed my eyes as I savoured the flavours in silence. No matter what this woman cooked she always managed to amaze me. I thought I had known what lasagna tasted like but as I sat at Ally’s dining room table across from her, the whole dish was reinvented for me.

  
   “Mmmmm,” I hummed as I swallowed, lazily opening my eyes. Ally chuckled softly, her plate already scrapped clean. Our eyes locked and I felt butterflies beating at my stomach walls. Ally Mayfair-Richards and I had been officially a couple for a few months but every time I looked at her stunning facial features, without fail,  I felt like it was the first. I still remembered that day very clearly. I had recently joined Kai’s group and was at an evening meeting when Ally had walked in, claiming to be late because her son Oz hadn’t been feeling well. I was in awe that such a beautiful woman was apart of something like this but then again, there happened to be a strange amount of VERY attractive people surrounding me that night. I had learned very quickly that there was some strong hate between Ally and Ivy and when I found out why I kept my distance from the nasty bitch. We had fallen for each other quick and hard but had yet to be physical besides kissing.  
   Despite wanting to jump her bones since first laying eyes on her, I was shy and had been burnt badly in a previous relationship, which left me feeling extremely vulnerable and broken. Ally knew this and hadn’t pushed me any further than she knew I could handle. All in all, I was the happiest I had been in a very long time.  
   Ally scooted her chair back with a thud and stood, leaning over to pick up my dishes. I snapped out of my daydream and picked them up myself and scrambled to my feet, quickly snatching her’s from the table before she had a chance. She parted her lips in surprise. How badly I wanted those lips all over my body.  
   “I got it. You made dinner.” I said with a sweet smile gulping, trying to push my arousal away.  
   “You go to the living room. I’ll put these in the sink.” I said with a smile. Ally rolled her eyes but shrugged.  
   “Fine. At least let me get the wine.” Ally said as we made our way to the kitchen. She kept glancing over periodically at the unstable stack of breakable items I held. That was something about Ally that I loved but would never get used to. My whole life I had had to look out for myself, I always comforted and looked out for other, but it was never reciprocated. Then Ally came along and swept me off my feet. She could worry too much sometimes but I had never felt more loved and protected in my whole life.  
   I tried to carefully place the dishes in the sink, but true to my character they ended up falling from my hands, hitting the metal sink with a loud clank! Ally’s head snapped out of the fridge, relieved to see I hadn’t been the one that had fallen.  
   “Careful Y/N!” Ally warned, as her head disappeared back into the fridge in search of the wine that we had boughten together earlier in the day. I made a face, mentally chastising myself for being so damn clumsy. I turned the tap on and pulled the retractable tape down to spray the dishes, watching as the little bits of food that remained stuck to the dishes dart down the drain. I heard the fridge close and then the clink of glasses. Ally placed a gentle kiss on the back of my head.  
   “I’ll be in the living room. Don’t take too long.” She mumbled against my hair before leaving the room. I shut the water off and leaned against the counter, sighing deeply. I felt nervous as I imagined Ally in the other room, relaxed on the couch, her face flushed from the wine. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and bit it hard as I worked up the courage to meet my girlfriend on the soft couch that we had fallen asleep on numerous times during our movie nights.  
   Every time we made out, we grew hungrier. Our hands desperately wanting to explore new curves of the others physic but Ally would never push me. Normally that would be a good thing but being as shy as I was, I was always afraid to be the one to make that final move, the irrational fear of rejection filling every fibre of me and stopping me in my tracks. Maybe tonight would be different. We had already had a glass of wine at dinner and once I had a few more, maybe my fears would fade away along with my sobriety.  
   I smiled to myself, hope clouding my mind as I stood up straight. As I was about to walk to the door my pants buzzed. I groaned, reaching for my phone. Normally I turned my phone off when I was with Ally but Kai had been growing increasingly paranoid lately and demanded that we always make sure to answer him ASAP. When I clicked the smartphone on it wasn’t Kai’s name that I read across the screen, it was an unknown number. I contemplated just turning it off, using the excuse that I didn’t recognize the number if it was in fact him. I groaned once more, louder this time, annoyed at my good conscious. After all, if Kai was messaging me from a new number, then his paranoia was at a breaking point and I should be a good follower and tend to his ridiculous needs. I lazily unlocked it and clicked on the message, preparing to calm my divine ruler down from whatever panic tree he had climbed up this time. What I wasn’t prepared for, was the message that was actually written across the small screen.  
  ** _Hope you’re still living in hell you pussy loving cunt :)_**  
   If it wasn’t for how ridged my body had become from what I read, the phone would have shattered on the hardwood of the floor beneath me.  
   I didn’t need a name to know how had sent this spiteful text. At that moment, as a tear fell from my cheek, I wished the words had been from Kai, begging me to come over and help him search for electronic bugs in his couch cushions. I shoved the phone back into my jeans pocket, my mind swirling with anger. My mind was now filled with the sickening flashes of the past that I would have rather not lived once, let alone twice.  
   I began to tremble and I rubbed my hands together, breathing deeply, trying to remember all the tricks I had learnt in therapy. So what, he texted me. Big deal. He wasn’t standing in front of me and his words could only affect me if I let them. I wiped my cheeks with the sleeve of my grey knit sweater and sniffled, trying my best to appear back to normal. I wasn’t going to let a ghost of my past ruin a romantic night with my dear Ally.  
   I quickly walked into the living room to find it filled with the glow of at least ten candles placed around the room. All the other lights were off and Ally sat on the couch, leaning back so her head rested on the back cushion, her legs lazily crossed in front of her. She looked up at me, her eyes glazed with desire. My heartbeat quickened and all traces of the text I had received were lost in my lovesick mind.  The wine bottle sat on the coffee table, the glasses half full on either side of it. I couldn’t help the wide smile that overtook my lips at that moment.  
   “When did you do all this?” I asked in a surprised tone as I made my way over to were Ally sat. She smirked, grabbing my hands and intwining them with her own when I reached her.  
   “I raced around like an idiot lighting them as quickly as I could. As usual, you took your sweet time in there so I had more time then I had planned for.” Ally teased. My jaw dropped, playing up the hurt her words had caused and Ally chuckled, a sexy smirk plastered on her face. She tugged on my hands quickly and as if made to fit perfectly together I gently fell on to her. Ally leaned forward slightly so I could wrap my legs around her hips to anchor myself to her. The contact was heavenly and even though I tried hard not to let a satisfied sigh pushed from my lungs it was a futile attempt. Ally pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at my expression. I knew my cheeks grew rosier as the seconds ticked by and the way she was looking at me, with such curiosity and desire did nothing to help. I knew that Ally could smell the need that reeked off my skin like a predator could sense the fear of its prey. But she made no to attempt to move as if she was soaking up the image in front of her. I couldn’t take the tension anymore, her dark eyes scanning every inch of my upper half; and I gave in, leaning towards her and pressing my trembling lips against her silky, full set. It was like I could finally breathe. I didn’t need air, I needed her.  
   Ally’s body reacted immodestly, the stress from the day making her desperate for a feeling other than the negative ones that filled her. Our fingers stay locked as our lips moved against each other gently, savouring every moment. I could feel nothing but her skin, that was until my butt buzzed once, twice and finally a third time. I made no attempt to pay attention to it, focusing on the woman locked to my lips but when the phone buzz a few more times Ally moaned, annoyed as she broke the contact between us.  
   “I swear if that’s Kai. We took care of everything today. He promised us one night uninterrupted.” She snapped, the frustration written across her pale face. She was right, he had promised us a night to ourselves, putting Oz to bed at the cult house so we could have all night just the two of us. He had winked at me before I left, whispering that I deserved every dirty fantasy that I dreamed of, but I would never be able to live them until I took a risk.  
   I shook my head, dismissing Ally’s grumpy comment.  
   “Don’t worry about it. He has his boys. They can help him with whatever it is he needs.” I spoke softly, in hopes to lull her displeasure to the back of her mind. I kissed her softly, pecking her lips before kissing her deeper, daring to run my tongue along her bottom lip. It didn’t take much for her to forget about him, her lips parting ever so slightly so I could slip my tongue up against hers. I could feel my confidence growing along with my arousal when yet again vibration shot through my backside.  
   “That’s it,” Ally shouted, her hands leaving mine and snatching the phone. I quickly reached for it, knowing who really was blowing up my phone.  
   “Ally don’t! Just leave it!” I begged but it was too late. Her fingers thumbed the screen and I could see the moment that the words she read sunk into her brain. Her face became cold, fire lighting up her eyes. It always amazed me how dark they began when she was enraged. I could see her eyes darting back and forth as she read the nasty message and god knows what else the unknown number had typed. A moment of silence passed and then another and I made no attempted to break it. Shame filled me and I suddenly felt naked, spread out for the world to gawk at. I wanted nothing more than to bolt from the room but the embarrassment that coursed through me kept planted where I was.  
   Ally’s eyes flickered for the screen to my watery eyes for a moment as I saw sadness split through the anger in her eyes.  
   “Is this Jeff?” She said, her voice calm and strong. I nodded, looking down at my hands that now sat in my lap. Ally returned her focus to the screen and I could hear the quiet pitter-patter of her fingers against the screen and I cursed under my breath as I realized she was replying to my ex-boyfriend.  
   “Fucking asshole.” She spat before she held the power button and shut the communication device completely off, tossing it across the table and onto the armchair on the other side. I stayed still as she leaned forward, reaching around me, returning with the wine glasses. She passed one to me and I watched as she downed the red liquid in a few gulps. Her face twisted briefly before she glanced at me, a serious look on her face.  
   “He’s a loser Y/N. He isn’t worth any more of your time.” Ally spoke to me as she put her finger under my glass of wine.  
   “Drink up baby, or I’ll do it for you.” Ally said, placing her glass back on the table.  
   I did as I was told and the cool liquor tickled my throat on the way down but it didn’t stop me from finishing it all. I could feel a light buzz take over my mind and I welcomed it with open arms.  
   “Come here, baby.” Ally cooed, circling her arms around my waist. Our lips met once more and this time I couldn’t pretend I didn’t need her. He had hurt me so deeply and I needed her to remind me of how much she loved me.


	15. Be a Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally

Sally, I don’t know if that will work.” your voice was calm as you looked at her phone screen and then back to the man that lay tied to the headboard. He was strung out on the Heroin that Sally had provided and he really had no chance at ever leaving this place. Not many people who came to the hotel ever did.

Sally rolled her eyes and shut the phone off, throwing it on the bed beside the handsome captive.

“Y/N come on! It’s not that hard. You just gotta use your core a little.” Her tone was annoyed but the way she ran her fingers over your bare breasts, pausing to pinch your already erect nipples, just the way that drove you crazy, you knew her tone was only skin deep. I looked at her and after watching her pull her dark lips into a pout I finally caved.

“Fine, fine but only because you made tonight so fun.” You smirked, referring to the man on the bed. You may have been in love with Sally but every once and a while it was nice to share a man between the two of you. Sally chuckled and slowly licked her tongue across your top lip, the crazy look that often adorned her dark eyes, in prime action tonight.

“Get on top of him.” Sally directed, her voice morphing into the dominatrix that made you weak in the knees. You obeyed and as you crawled across the bed towards the man she slapped your ass roughly, pulling a yelp from your lips. You hurried your pace, straddling his stomach, your back to his face. Sally slowly lowered herself onto the bed. She cupped your face in her delicate hands and kissed you deeply and slowly, only pulling back so she could look in your eyes.

“Now be a good girl for Sally and sit on his cock.” You blushed at her words, which made her chuckle, your modestly amusing her. Despite the heat that flooded your body, you followed her words and after gripping his thick cock in your small hand you slowly lowered yourself onto it. You gasped, your cunt barely able to expand enough. Sally’s mouth gaped open along with yours and she sucked your bottom lip into her mouth, kissing you, helping you adjust. She wrapped her hands around your throat, squeezing tightly as you began bouncing up and down.

As you got more comfortable, pleasure replacing the slight pain from being stretched to the max, Sally pulled back and let herself fall backwards, landing on the mattress with a sick giggle. She positioned herself in front of her, her legs spread, showing you all she had to offer. You mouth watered at the site before you, parched for her nectar, even though you had tasted her that morning.

“I want you to pleasure me while you fuck yourself on his cock.” Sally’s words were complete filth but they sang to you like angels from the sky. You nodded, your cheeks bright red. You slowly lowered yourself and as you began to kiss her most private parts you laughed in your head at how crazy she was. But she was your kind of crazy.


	16. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia (not Ahs nightmare’s work)

Night had fallen and everyone was back in their assigned rooms. I was exhausted from todays classes and no matter how much I tossed or turned, I couldn’t relax. Restless was an understatement; moving my body to the left and setting my eyes on the bedside table gave me a glimpse of the digital clock: 1:45 in the morning. A sigh escaped my lips and I fall back onto the bed with a soft thud. I had to do something, something to relax myself. There was one thing that came to mind; It wasn't the greatest idea but it was still better than doing nothing… so it was worth a try.

“Here goes nothing.” I whisper to myself, as I slowly pushed my right hand under the sheets, down my body, until it was between my legs. One finger slowly stroked my entrance moving it back up a little to make small circles stimulating my bundle of nerves and bringing me steadily closer to release: A few strokes caught me off guard, but I bit my lip to keep my moans in check.

\---

Half an hour had passed, varying the speed and pressure of my fingers allowed my involuntary moans to escape my parted lips. I couldn’t care less. It was feeling too good and I was so close to clima…  
My bedroom door creaked open and Cordelia rushed in with a concerned look in her eyes as she took my face into her hands.

“Shsh shh! Hey, everything’s, okay! You’re safe here.“ Cordelia hushes, stroking away a few strands of hair from my sweaty forehead. Hot blood rushes to my face and I froze in shock. “Did you have one of your nightmares again..?” she asked while frantically searching my eyes, stroking my cheeks to reassure me that everything was fine.

“Cordelia...?” I mumble in shock. Blinking multiple times in confusion till I realise what it must have sounded to her. “I am fine…” I answered quickly, but continued to avert my eyes in embarrassment. She was always there when I had one of my night terrors, and was also the one who brought me here to Miss Robichaux's Academy after I fled from my parent’s home. But having her here, right now, in this moment, with her touching me, the thought of just touching myself 5 minutes ago felt mortifying.

“Are you sure, sweetie? I heard you moaning and I could sense you being des-” I cut her off, still not being able to look her in the eyes.

“I wasn't having a nightmare… I…” Cordelia stopped for a moment, then she looked down and at my blanket covered hand, when realisation dawned on her, and began to blush. Cordelia retracted her hands from my cheeks and awkwardly cleared her throat; placing her hands elsewhere before giving up and returning them to her lap.  
“Oh, well... I didn't mean to… interrupt.. you just, ehm…” she closed her eyes and stood up to focus, swiftly biting her lip. “I will leave you... to... it.” and stood a few steps back. “Have fun.” Cordelia furrowed her brows, immediately regretting her choice of words. “Goodnight.” Was the last thing she said before exiting my room.

Her footsteps echoed in the hallway, accompanying my racing heartbeat. “Fuck… What the hell was I thinking..? Why wasn’t I more careful..?! She must hate me..!!!” Tears began to swell in my eyes. I curled up under my blanket as my sobbing body shook.

\---

The next day was horrible. At breakfast everyone was gathered at the table except for Cordelia; she was unusually late. The Supreme was always the first one to show up and when she finally showed up her eyes locked with mine. She smiled kindly but averted her gaze quickly. That stung and just confirmed my fears… I blushed and excused myself from the meal. I ignored Cordelia’s call and attempts to catch up with me. I reached the stairs when.

“I’m sorry..!” she shouted after me. I stopped immediately. “I’m sorry about yesterday… I just wanted to help…” I was frozen for a second.

“You are just saying this so I feel better..!” she reached towards me with one hand but I continued to storm up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. I came out to classes but luckily they were short since it was friday.

\---

Half a week passed since the incident and I continued to avoid everyone; Distancing myself from Mallory and Queenie, my confidence level just plummeted until I shut everyone out. They still tried to get to me, to know what really happened that night, but I just told them it was a misunderstanding.It hurt but I couldn’t, I just couldn’t help myself… I was too far down the rabbit hole of depression. Cordelia wasn’t making any new attempts to talk to me, clearly noticing that I wanted distance.

\---

Night had fallen. There was a man. A hand lifted. A sharp sting on my cheek. Tears. My ear getting pulled and a loud voice screaming into it.

I screamed my lungs out in terror. The whole room shook with my expelled magic; it was out of control. The door flew open and Cordelia ran in, shook me, and spoke soft words into my ear, holding my head in her hands.  
“I‘m here. I’m here.” I shot up screaming once more, sending items flying around the room. I clawed at Cordelia in desperation, gasping for air while tears streamed down my face. She forced me to look at her “I’m here, I’ve got you.” and pulled me close; Stroking my hair and rocking me gently. “I’ve got you.” This went on till my breathing evened and my sobs stopped.

She pulled back and brushed away the last tears that were staining my face. Her thumbs traced lightly over my sore cheeks and casting a calming spell. With my hands I reached up taking her hands into mine placing them between us. “Thank you…” I mustered.

“You don't have to thank me.” she let go of one of my hands and brushed my left cheek guiding my chin up to look at her. “I promised I’ll take care of you.” The bedsheets rustled quietly as she leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Lingering there for a moment longer till she pulled away, searching my eyes and then her gaze fell on my lips. My heart beat faster and in the heat of the moment I leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away immediately as I realized what I had done. All the blood drained from my face as I realized what I had done.

“I’mhhh….” I couldn’t even properly start my apology before she pulled me by my collar pressing our separated lips back together. I gasped in surprise and Cordelia immediately took the chance and slipped her tongue between my parted lips. With both of my hands I grabbed the sheets under me to keep me upright and grounded. The overwhelming rush of adrenaline nearly made me fall over. As the kiss continued I got bolder and bit her lower lip sucking it into my mouth. She grinned as I released her lip gently stroking my cheek once again. I lifted my hand and touched hers pressing my face into her palm. “Will you stay the night..?” I asked shyly before looking at her. Cordelia smiled and gave me one last kiss before we both layed down. She cuddled me from behind snuggling closer whispering sweet nothings into my ears as we both fell asleep.


	17. Just a Little Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordlia (BadAssPANTieStalker)

It was dark outside; The Yule celebration was quieting down a bit. The girls were still eating and dancing downstairs in the living room. I could hear the faint sounds of the music, and the muffled rustling of excited feet. Cordelia and I snuck off; she wanted to show me something. Over the past few months, we had both opened up and confided one another. Growing closer by the day. It wasn’t too long until we ended up like this. With me in her office unable to control my moans.

“You like that, don’t you?” She asked; slowly guiding her hand towards my lips. She giggled as she heard my moan.

“Yes..” I sighed in content as the sweetness hit my taste buds. “It’s really good.” I said, blushing softly. I started to feel the alcohol in my blood, and leaned back to support myself on her desk. “Why do you have them here?” My eyes met Cordelia’s; biting my lip kept me from asking anything inappropriate.

With a broad smile she answered me, “You could say they are one of my guilty pleasures.” Cordelia replied, with a cheeky wink. She slowly pulled the lollipop out of my mouth, locking eyes with me while she stuck it into hers. She giggled; “ Sometimes I need something a little … sweeter in my life.” She smirked with a raised eyebrow, and ushered an attempt to throw the candy wrapper into the bin next to her desk. She missed, losing her balance and swaying forward when trying to pick it up. Somehow managing to keep the candy in her left hand. My eyes opened wide but I couldn’t help myself; a giggle escaped my parted lips.

“It seems like I am not the only one who is a little bit tipsy.” I smirked, reaching out to stabilise her. It seemed like Cordelia had the same idea, already extending her arms toward me. Our hands touched and a few seconds later she intertwined our fingers. I could feel my heartbeat faster; this simple touch felt so intimate.

We had touched each other before, mainly in passing; brushing my shoulders to announce her presence, grabbing her biceps in excitement when I was able to cast a new spell successfully. Cordelia even stroked my cheeks on occasion when we bid our farewells. This time, it felt entirely different though. We were so close. I could feel her breath on my face, the distinct smell of alcohol mixed with the sweetness of the lollipop hitting my nose. My eyes dropped to her lips and I could nearly taste them. We got closer and closer, until our foreheads touched but she stopped inches before our lips brushed.

“I need to tell you something…” I could feel a light tremble in her voice, like she was afraid of what was to come. With my right hand I caressed her cheek to reassure her that it was okay, that she could tell me anything. It seemed to help, as Cordelia released a sigh and reached for the hand on her cheek. “I think I like you more… more than I shou-”

I cut her off. The alcohol suppressed my rational thoughts. I pressed my lips against hers. Cordelia gasped, startled. A short cracking sound echoed through the room as the lollipop hit the floor. Time seemed to stand still but Cordelia finally reciprocated the kiss. She forced herself closer to me eager to feel more. My right hand traveled from her cheek to the back of her head.The moment didn’t last long. We were interrupted by an abrupt noise outside, which spooked her, and she pulled away. Already missing her touch.

“CORDELIA!” Madison shouted from the bottom of the staircase. I froze on the spot, but luckily Cordelia was already on her way to the door. “Cordelia! We are heading out to a club!” She opened the door and leaned outside.

“Don’t be out too long ladies, it’s already late!” she called from her office. “I want to see you all back in around two hours!”

“Stop being such a party pooper, Cordi! It’s the weekend!” Madison called back. “Ouch! What was that for?!”

“Will do Cordelia!” Zoe replied quickly. “By the way did you see Y/N anywhere? We wanted her to come with us but we can’t find her!” At that point, Cordelia turned towards me and I shook my head in response. With a short nod she turned her attention back outside her office.

“I think she headed off to sleep!”

“Such a lightweight.” I heard Madison scoff.

“Stop being such an asshole all the time, Madison.” Zoe replied. That was the last thing I heard from them before Cordelia shut the door. She shut her eyes, released a sigh and leaned against the closed door.

“I should have never let this happen…” She sighed, shaking her head as realisation washed over her. She looked to the ceiling. I took a few steps closer towards her and took her hands into mine.

“Cordelia..?” I mumbled, as I gently lifted her left hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist as I saw her exhausted look relax.

“We can’t do this... I’m your teacher... it’s… it’s wrong...” she didn’t sound too convinced, as I continued to kiss up her arm until I reached the crook of her neck. She sighed softly, inevitably leading to a soft moan. Her body relaxed and she tangled her hand into my hair, pulling me closer. I hummed in content as I felt the sting on my scalp. We both gave in, and let our moans free. Our kisses got more insisting, before I made the first move, my hand hiking up her shirt. I explored her body, feeling her curves, feeling her tremble under my touch as I raked my hand over her stomach leaving red marks on her skin. I teased her through her bra, this seemed to trigger something in Cordelia.

She pushed me back until my thighs were pinned against her desk, shaking the ornaments. I felt a light sting but it was quickly forgotten as her lips captured mine. Without releasing them, she positioned her body between my spread legs and moved both of her hands down to unzip my pants, disregarding the unnecessary need to pull them down. I quivered in anticipation of a hand slipping between my legs. Two fingers sunk into me, making me moan in ecstasy. I had to grab the table for support. Cordelia set a slow and torturing pace, occasionally teasing my lips and clit with her thumb, making me desperate for more.

“Cordelia… please... Faster..!” I begged. She pulled away, staring into my eyes. She bit her lower lip, as her fingers picked up pace. She observed my reactions. The sound, the ecstatic feeling of her fingers sliding in and out of me. The stare she gave me with those hungry eyes… it was all too much. I caught my breath - she hit the perfect spot. My eyes closed, embracing the feeling. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder, releasing a moan into her neck.

“Mmh” Cordelia bit her lip with a broad smile on her face whispering into my ear. “I seem to have hit just. The. Right. Spot.” She emphasised each word with a deeper thrust making me jerk my hips forwards burying my face in her chest.

“Aahh, Cordelia..! I... ca-” was all I managed to whimper before she applied pressure on my clit mercilessly stimulated it until the only thing I could feel was white heat shortly followed by sweet release. My mouth fell open in a silent scream as my thighs trembled uncontrollably, but Cordelia kept on stroking my sensitive clit to push out my orgasm as long as possible.

Both my legs wrapped around her waist in an attempt to quench the burning sensation of the prolonging orgasm caused by her. That’s when she stopped. Pulling her hand out, slowly, making me twitch. Letting my body come down from its high, giving me time to breathe.

A few seconds passed and she pulled me closer, stroked my hair gently and placing soft kisses on top of my head. As my breathing evened out and the haze slowly lifted I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her impossibly closer. Pressing sweet kisses on her collarbone until she took my chin into her hand and guided my face towards hers. Letting our lips collide one more time.


	18. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia (BadAssPANTieStalker)

“How are you feeling?” A familiar voice and soft fingers coaxed me out of my dreamy state. As I opened my eyes, I saw Cordelia sitting at the side of my bed with a breakfast tray propped on her lap. The sweet smell of my favorite tea filled the air and I couldn't help but look up and smile.

“A bit better, it still hurts though...” I groaned, slowly sitting upright. Cordelia placed the tray on my nightstand and helped me sit up. It was painful but with her help, I managed.

“You know, you shouldn’t be sitting up, you still need rest.” Cordelia said with concern etched on her face. Her hand caressed my cheek, before she leaned over, took the tray and placed it on my lap. I smiled through my pain as I saw what she had made me.

“You know how stubborn I am, it doesn’t hurt that much, not anymore.” I lied. It was still painful; the abdomen stings pierced me with the reminder of yesterday’s events. All the screams… the body… just… lying there. So much blood…. Cordelia snapped me back to reality; her hand came into focus with the piece of bread, covered in jam, she made. Raised toward me, awaiting to be eaten

“Come on, open up.” I finally gave into the temptation. Blushing as I took the first bite. Sweetness hit my taste buds. I covered my mouth to shield it from her vision as I licked my lips clean and free from the crumbs.

“It tastes really good... but why are you feeding me?” I mumbled, embarrassed at the very thought of questioning her superiority. I paused for a brief moment, awaiting a reply, but instead the moment was broken with her hand rising, offering a second bite. I was so hungry.

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence, but we exchanged a few looks and glances. Before I finished up the last few pieces, Cordelia stood up and walked over to the bathroom, filling the tub a few inches. She added some bathing salts and oils, creating an incredibly inviting aroma to the room. I placed the empty tray back on the nightstand and stretched my stomach, I winced at the exertion of my bruised muscles. The water stopped and Cordelia came back, casting a levitation spell on me as she approached. My body felt weightless. The cool air swept around my thighs, causing me to shiver. Cordelia reached her hands under my body, running them across my thighs and back as I was bridal carried to the bathroom. She set me down at the edge of the tub kneeling before me and helping me unclothe; folding and placing my garments on the hamper. I unbuttoned my shirt as her back was turned towards me. When I pulled it off she turned around and stood there, frozen, staring at me or rather said, at my chest and then her eyes trailed lowered to my abdomen and her expression shifted; I could see her eyes watering up. I felt exposed and guilty for causing her so much pain. I quickly covered the wound with my shirt. Cordelia averted her eyes and started to move towards the door.

“If you need anything, call me. I’ll be waiting outside.” Cordelia said before exiting the bathroom. I sighed as the door closed behind her slowly taking off my shirt and underwear, placing them on the floor beside the bathtub. Letting my lower half sink into the warm water, I exhaled in content. It felt really good.

As I leaned back my skin hit the cool surface of the tub making me shiver at the stark contrast of temperature. “Ah... “ I groaned not being able to keep quiet as my muscles contracted in response to the shiver making a sharp pain course through my body. I shut my eyes in hopes to block out the pain for awhile and forget the feeling of dread from yesterday's events but that wasn’t going to happen. The pain just triggered the memories.

There weren’t any signs of anything being shifty… I was just going to the store to buy some supplies for the coven and some personal items for myself. Since the people in town didn’t know me, I felt rather safe walking down the streets on my own. That was a big mistake … I knew there were witch hunters out there but never thought they would be that close to the coven. It all happened way too quickly. All I remembered was a blur of pain and blood. One of them tackled me to the floor. I couldn’t see the gunman behind me. The first shot missed me but hit one of the passersby. The second one hit, millimetres from my spine. The panicked screams around me consumed my wails of agony as I tried to crawl away from my assaulters. “HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!” I screamed in panic. They were anything but ignored, as anyone left in the vicinity was running away, not daring to look back. The gunman who tackled me tried to grab my foot but I kicked out frantically, until I struck him in the nose, cracking it to the side. With one hand to my abdomen I pushed myself to my feet and ran as fast as I could.

“GET HER!!!!” A distant shout boomed through the deserted streets. I managed to evade more shots fired at me via alleyways and vanished into a park situated close to the coven. Dizzy was an understatement; I had lost so much blood. Adrenaline coursed through my body, barely keeping it functional. I was so close to home. With the last bits of the rush I pushed myself to get to the coven’s gates. The entrance door from the coven flew open and Cordelia rushed out, immediately sensing the incoming barrage of injury and breathlessness. I teared up as I saw her.

“CORDELIA!!!” I called for her, struggling to stay conscious, I pried open the gates with my bloodied, shaky hands. Stumbling across the grounds into Cordelia’s arms as her hands cradled my face pulling me up to look at her.

“Oh my god... what happened to you?!” She asked with so much worry in her voice that it broke my heart.

“They -...” was all I managed to say before I felt the worst pain ever. Something ripped through my stomach. All color drained from Cordelia’s face as I coughed up blood and collapsed in her arms.

“No... No, no, no NOOO!!!!!!” I heard her screaming before everything went black.

A noise Cordelia made in my room startled me out of my memories. I rubbed my arms to soothe myself but the tears fell anyway. It was still too fresh.

After finishing cleaning myself I carefully stood up avoiding straining my healing muscles, taking care not to move too quickly. Shifting my right leg over the edge, I cautiously placing it on the floor while supporting my weight on my arms as water started dripping down my body onto the tiles. I placed my second foot on the ground releasing the edge of the tub and made my way across the bathroom to get the towel Cordelia prepared for me. The light swing of the towel produced a gust of wind that made me shiver and feel a little dizzy. My circulation was all over the place.

“Is everything alright?” Cordelia asked as she cracked the door ajar. Startled by her sudden presence, I slipped and lost my balance. I frantically reached out around me to grab anything within range. I fell down with a large splash, to which I heard a remark from Cordelia break the silence; “What wa-” She was unable to even finish her sentence as I let out a gut wrenching scream. Cordelia ripped the door open, eyes wide in terror as she saw my blood covered hand desperately pressing against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Her moment of shock subsided and she rushed to my side casting a spell but it didn’t work. I started to panic and cried in desperation. “WHY ISN’T IT WORKING..?!”

“There must be some silver left in the wound.” Cordelia muttered and grabbed the towel that was lying next to me. She pressed it firmly against the open gash on my stomach and continued, “Shsh… Hey, hey, hey, look at me!” She tried to calm me down, stroking her left hand over my cheek, forcing me to look at her. “You are going to be fine, but I need you to lie down. Do you understand?” I nodded and grabbed her biceps firmly trying my best not to scream at the searing pain in my abdomen as she guided my body down gently. The cool tiles sadly just added to the pain but at this point it just mixed into everything and I tried to bear it as best as possible.

I don’t know how much time had passed when the bleeding had finally stopped. I could see that dusk had arrived, and painted the room into a dark shade. Cordelia hadn’t left my side, still stroking my hair and whispering sweet, soft words into my ear. All this time she was by my side talking gently to me, stroking my hair, just trying to distract me from the lingering pain. She even made me laugh at one point which ended up with me groaning at the pulsing ache and her regretting doing so.

Cordelia picked me up with the levitation spell and took me back to bed with the utmost caution. I sighed in content at the comfort of something warm and soft against my back after spending hours on the cold tile floor. Cordelia picked out a few garments from my cupboard to cover my exposed body. It was little to nothing but at this point I didn’t care anymore. “I will go and get a few things and be back real soon.” Cordelia said as she stroked my left cheek. “Don’t move.” Were her last words before she leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes at the sensation of her soft lips against my cold skin. With a swift move she pulled away and left the room leaving me in silence.

A few minutes later Misty came in with a little container in her hands. “Hey, there. How are ya feel’n..? I heard what happened from Cordelia… she asked me to treat your wound.” Misty lifted the hand she was holding the container in. “Louisiana mud. Cures nearly everything.” The bed dipped as she sat down next to me. “May I?” She asked pointing at my cloth covered stomach. I nodded shortly closing my eyes as the cool air hit my irritated skin. With cautious touches Misty tried to discern how badly the injury really was. She pulled her hands away, I immediately missed the warmth of her fingertips. Looking at her she returned my gaze with a smile. “Nothing we can’t fix.” She opened the lid of the small container with a plop, setting it aside, gathering a good portion of mud on her fingers. Misty tried to keep smiling at me while applying the cold mud to the open wound, but it quickly turned into an apologetic grimace when she felt me wince under her touch. When she placed the mud container back down, a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. Folding her hands in her lap, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry ‘bout all this… This should ’ave never happened… We are ya tribe after all. We were supposed to protect ya.”

“It’s not your fault... I should have been more cautious... I knew there were witch hunters close to the city, I just had the foolish impression they wouldn’t find me or know about me. I think I learned my lesson.” I chuckled slightly, but stopped myself immediately after realising my stomach muscles contracted. I forced myself to bite the inside of my mouth to keep me from whimpering in pain.

Misty looked at me with concern, but pulled herself together, stroked my shoulder and managed a short smile. “I’m here if ya need me but I think Cordelia is taking pretty good care of ya already.” With that, she stood up to leave me alone just as Cordelia opened the door. They passed each other and Misty stroked Cordelia’s arm for a split second to reassure her, then proceeded to close the door behind herself.

Cordelia’s attention shifted back to me as her feet carried her back to my side. “I brought some bandages and pain meds. Maybe they will help.” She sat down putting the meds away for the time being. “I need to lift you one more time.” I nodded and Cordelia quickly muttered to herself while lifting her arms. Pulling at the bandage until it had a decent length, she pinned it to my right side with one hand before stretching the fabric over my exposed abdomen being careful not to wrap it around my middle too hard. A few revolutions later the fabric started to feel like a corset, keeping me from moving my mid section too much. Before she let me down, I took the glass of water and pain meds she brought me. With a thud I was back on my bed, chest still uncovered but I felt safe. Cordelia was here. I was tired; I didn’t want to fight the pain anymore. I was so exhausted. The covers rustled as she pulled them over my cold shivering body, a muttered sigh escaped her lips as the covers started warming up. Placing the back of her hand delicately on my forehead she checked my temperature before removing it and gently cupping my cheek with it. “Thank you…” was all I could muster before I drifted off to sleep.

\---

Something hurt, something hurt really badly. Tears started flowing down my face as I moved my hand shakily to my stomach. The bandage was too tight, my abdomen must have swollen in my sleep cutting off circulation, making it hard to breathe. I tried to pull it off to get at least some blood flowing again but it only made it worse. “Aaahhh… please… come off..!” I begged. Something moved beside me making me scream in fear, startling the person so much that they fell from their chair. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!”

A loud thud and a “It’s me.” later I realised it was Cordelia on the floor.

“Oh my god... are you okay..?” I tried to look over the edge of the bed to see if she was fine but my bandages were still cutting, forcing a groan out of me. Both of her hands grabbed the edge of the bed as she pulled herself back to her feet.

"I’m fin-” Cordelia cut herself off, leaning over me as she saw my pained expression. “What is it?”

“The bandage, it hurts… It won’t stop hurting...” I sobbed, unable to hold it in any longer. Cordelia switched on the light, shortly followed by her pulling down my covers, exposing my body. Her eyes shot wide open as she saw my bruised skin, all blue and swollen. “Why didn’t you say something earlier?” She quickly opened the drawer from my nightstand and pulled out a pair of scissors. “This will hurt like hell but it’s the quickest way. Are you ready?” She looked at me waiting for my signal, I nodded and closed my eyes.

“Do it.” The cold metal was a utter contrast to the heat my swollen skin emitted. I had to draw in a sharp breath, but it soon turned into a relieved sigh as my blood started flowing properly again. Cordelia removed the bandage and threw it away, focusing her attention back on my body. The dried blood sealing my wound was surrounded by puffy bruised skin.

“You need some ice for the swelling.” She paused, a moment in thought. “I might have an idea.” Cordelia murmured an incantation until mist started evaporating from her fingertips as they turned ice cold. Her fingers lowered onto my swollen skin and it felt so good. I shivered under the icy touch; all my nerves on high alert from the earlier exertion, making every sensation ten times more intense. My breath hitched as she drew slow circles around the wound, soothing the irritated area with her cool fingers.

An unintentional moan escaped my lips as her hand reached just under my breasts causing me to arch my torso into her touch. The tension in the room was suddenly noticeable causing Cordelia to flinch away as a blush stained her otherwise pale cheeks. “I am so sorry…” Cordelia said, embarrassed to the realisation that she touched me quite intimately without my consent. “I shouldn’t have done that… I...I will get some ice.” As she was about to stand up, I reached out and grabbed her wrist preventing her from moving away.

“Please... don’t go…” I begged her, already missing the presence of her touch. I guided her hand gently to my face shivering once more as she touched my flushed skin. Cordelia was stunned into silence as I guided her hand slowly down my body, only stopping as it reached the valley between my breasts. My heart was racing, my chest respired erratically. I released her hand as I sucked my lower lip between my teeth, awaiting her next move. There was a period of silence and my actions caught up to me, and I finally realised what I was doing. ‘She is my teacher. I -’ Was all I managed to think before soft lips captured mine and her fingers started to ghost over my chest. Ice touches ran across my nipple, making me tremble under the teasing contact. I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to touch her too. Both my hands reached out, one landing on her back while the other was tangled in her hair, tugging at them when she started to kiss my neck. Cordelia found my sweet spot, eliciting a series of uncontrollable moans and mewls. She took this as a sign, and began to suck and bite the area. I lost all control. “Please… More…” I whimpered unable to take it any longer. Her left hand wandered down my side careful not to graze my wound, until she reached my hips. Her hand moved between my legs. I sucked in a sharp breath, hot and cold had collided.

My back arched and Cordelia took the chance throwing her right arm under my body, pinning me to the bed. I was forced to lay still under her gentle ministrations. Her fingers slowly starting to heat up again. I was getting close to release. Muscles began to contract but the pain seemed to just add to the pleasure. Pushing me even closer to the edge...

Something wet hit my neck, and Cordelia’s grip tightened around me.

Her body was shaking as her hand stilled, pulling it out of my underwear, throwing her arm around me. She hugged tight, and began to sob, “I thought I lost you…I could feel something was wrong but I didn’t pay it any thought… I was too focused on work, instead of keeping an eye on you...” Cordelia buried her face in my neck. “I am so sorry… We can’t do this right now... You’re hurt.”


End file.
